Eres solo mio
by vampire white
Summary: Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que Yui despertó y ahora tendrá que afrontar la llegada de una vampiresa llamada Mika y que relación tiene ella con Subaru
1. Capítulo I

Era una noche calmada en la mansión Sakamaki, el silencio se ahogaba en la oscuridad que reinaba en la mansión. Una leve brisa hacía que las ramas de los árboles se movieran y dejaran caer unas cuantas hojas al suelo. El cielo despejado deja ver a la luna que solo estaba al medio rodeada de estrellas que con su luz iluminaban esa noche oscura.

Yui se encontraba pensativa mientras caminaba por los jardines de la mansión sin rumbo alguno. – _Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que me convertí en vampiro_ \- se decía pero no lograba adaptarse a los cambios que le ocurrían, su cuerpo había cambiado drásticamente, sus pechos habían crecido al igual que sus caderas, su cintura se había reducido y su piel se volvió blanca y tersa como la porcelana. Pero debía recordar lo que había dicho Reiji.

 _Flashback_

-Yui ahora que te has vuelto una vampiresa atravesaras diversos cambios físicos y tal vez sientas que tus emociones están algo agitadas pero descuida esto acabara cuando tu transición de vampiro a humano termine.- decía Reiji sentado en un sillón de su estudio

\- ¿y cuánto tiempo será eso? – pregunta mientras deja la taza de te que le dio Reiji

\- el tiempo puede variar pero por lo general dura un par de meses. Mientras tanto intenta no alterarte ya que si te alteras demasiado tus emociones podrían desbordarse y provoquen que tu cuerpo se deje llevar por estas-

 _Fin del flashback_

-A pesar de lo que dijo Reiji-san no siento ningún cambio en mis emociones-. Sin darse cuenta termina en el jardín de rosas. Al admirar esas hermosas rosas blancas que emanaban una exquisita fragancia hacen que Yui recuerde a Subaru y la primera vez que bebió de ella. Ella estaba asustada pero al principio no se resistió, Subaru era el que mejor la trataba por lo que no quería rechazarlo. Aunque después siguió bebiendo su sangre aunque ella le dice que no; ¿pero por qué su mordida se sintió diferente en comparación con la de sus hermanos? Cuando la mordió ella pudo sentir un sentimiento que la recorrió por todo el cuerpo. - _Tal vez por eso no me resistí al principio-_

Al marcar las 22:00 el reloj todos los vampiros se reunieron en la mesa para cenar a excepción de Subaru. Yui miraba el asiento vacío y se comenzaba a preocupar por él. – _Pero si le hubiera ocurrido algo los demás me lo hubieran dicho_ \- .

-¿Dónde está Subaru-kun?- pregunta Yui preocupada, hace varios días que no lo ve. Él fue el primero en ayudarla a manejar sus nuevos poderes vampiros y quería agradecerle. Además lo extrañaba.

-él ahora se encuentra con nuestro padre quien lo cito para poder hablar de un tema importante con el- responde Reiji tranquilamente sin mirar a la humana

-¿pero cuando volverá?- pregunta inocentemente haciendo que los presentes te vean con una ceja levantada, incluso Shuu que estaba durmiendo pero escuchaba lo que decías.

-por qué quieres saber cuándo vuelve Subaru, acaso lo extrañas Bitch-chan- dice Raito con una sonrisa burlona que ocultaba sus celos.

Ante esto Yui baja la cabeza y sigue con su comida, ¿por qué se sentía triste de que Subaru no estuviera?, y que era ese vacío que sentía cuando él no estaba cerca de ella. La cena transcurrió con normalidad hasta que el sonido de la puerta que retumbo en toda la mansión hizo que te emocionaras, seguramente era Subaru. Antes de que Reiji de la orden de que pueden levantarse de la mesa las ansias de Yui ganaron y se levanta de un salto de la mesa y camina rápidamente a la entrada. Pero queda sorprendida al ver al padre de los Sakamakis junto a una joven mujer que agarraba de la mano a Subaru. Ella era un poco más alta que Yui de cabello castaño claro largo y ondulado hasta un poco más arriba de la cadera, con unos ojos de color azul que fácilmente podrían dejarte mudo con una sola mirada; y con un cuerpo que cualquier mujer envidiaría. Además sabía como mostrarlo, tenía puesto una falda negra que dejaba mostrar sus largas y esbeltas piernas, una blusa de color celeste y una campera de jean. Yui mira a esa joven que ahora estaba agarrada del brazo de Subaru trayéndolo más cerca de su cuerpo y este no ponía resistencia; eso sorprendió a todos los hermanos que ya estaban entrando al salón, a Subaru no le gustaba que la gente se le acercara tanto. Claro está que Raito, el más pervertido de la familia se quedaría admirando a la chica que además tenía unos tacones negros que para Yui eran de mal gusto.

-¿Qué haces aquí viejo?- le pregunta Shuu una seriedad impropia de el a su padre luego de haber observado de pies a cabeza a la chica

-acaso no soy bienvenido en mi propia casa-

-por favor avisa si vas a venir- le responde Reiji de manera cortante

-de acuerdo, pero vayamos al punto del por qué he venido- dice mientras mira a Subaru quien molesto da un paso al frente en señal de que va a hablar. La joven también da un paso adelante y se coloca al lado de él.

Todos se quedan mirando expectantes a lo que estaba por decir Subaru.

-ella es Mika Murasaki, mi novia-


	2. Capitulo II

**Hola, lamento no haber dicho nada en el primer capítulo, es que estaba tan ansiosa por subir mi primer fanfic que se me olvido. Tratare de subir los capítulos lo más pronto posible (dependerá de la cantidad de inspiración que me llegue) y también tratare de que no sean de menos de 1000 palabras. Ah y también me olvide de poner esto en el primer capítulo:**

 **Diabolik lovers y sus personajes no son de mi autoría ni propiedad a excepción del personaje Mika Murasaki que si es de mi autoría.**

 **Sin más que decir los dejo con el capítulo II.**

-ella es Mika Murasaki, mi novia-

Ante estas palabras todos quedaron impactados, Yui sintió como si le volvieran a clavar una daga en el pecho, por que Subaru le haría esto después de lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

 _Flashback_

Yui estaba practicando junto a Subaru en el jardín a como manejar su nueva fuerza.

-Creo que ya lo tengo Subaru-kun- decía la rubia feliz, después de tanto practicar lograba manejar su fuerza sin romper las cosas – pero Subaru-kun ¿por qué practicamos en el jardín?, ¿no era más fácil practicar adentro?-

-para manejar la fuerza es necesario estar en calma, y creo que el jardín es un lugar más relajante que dentro de la mansión-

-es cierto- responde con una sonrisa – igual Subaru-kun quería agradecerte por las lecciones-

-no es como si tuviera otra opción Reiji me dijo que si no te ayudaba me obligaría a limpiar todo lo que rompieras- le responde sin mirarla

-ah ya veo- dice avergonzada y bajando la mirada al recordar que ya había roto un plato de la vajilla de Reiji al tratar de comer en la cena, la puerta de su cuarto cuando salió apurada al instituto y la llave del baño cuando trataba de bañarse; eso produjo que el baño se inundara y que Reiji la regañara.

Subaru al ver como se puso Yui la mira y le dice – bueno al menos aprendes rápido-

Yui al escucharlo lo mira sorprendida y alegre; y le responde – es que tengo un buen maestro-

Al escuchar eso Subaru se sonroja ligeramente y decide darle una actividad más antes de volver. – Ahora Yui quiero que intentes golpearme- le dice mientras se pone enfrente de ella en señal de que lo intente.

-¡¿Qué?! Subaru-kun yo no puedo-

-Vamos solo inténtalo. Me vas a decir que después de todas las cosas terribles que te hemos hecho no tienes el deseo de vengarte aunque sea un poco-

-¡no lo deseo! Además podría hacerte daño- le dice con un ligero tono de preocupación en su voz.

Subaru al escuchar eso se ríe un poco y le dice de manera arrogante –en serio crees que puedes golpearme-

Yui se enfada un poco al escucharlo con ese tono arrogante como el que usa Ayato, y decide intentarlo. Primero adelanta su pie izquierdo y trata de darle un golpe con la mano derecha pero este lo esquiva como si nada, Yui sin darse por vencida aprovecha el impulso que se dio al tratar de golpearlo la primera vez y adelanta su pierna derecha y levanta su pierna izquierda en dirección al rostro de Subaru y este se agacha; como último intento se reincorpora frente a él y le da una patada con todas sus fuerzas con la pierna derecha. Subaru ni siquiera intenta esquivarla y agarra el pie de la chica que iba en dirección a su rostro.

-te dije que no ibas a lograrlo, no debes olvidar que yo soy más fuerte que tu- responde Subaru y suelta el pie de Yui con demasiada fuerza lo que provoca que ella pierda el equilibrio, choque con él y ambos caigan al suelo. Subaru se queja de cómo puede ser tan torpe pero se queda estático cuando ve el rostro de Yui tan cerca de él. Su rostro blanco se veía aún más blanco con la luz de la luna a sus espaldas, sus ojos rosas brillaban de una manera que opacaban a las estrellas y su cálida respiración se mezclaba con la de él.

Yui no entendía lo que pasaba, su mente se quedó en blanco y su cuerpo no se podía mover; ella se quedó hipnotizada por la imagen delante de ella; él se veía encantador con la luz de la luna en su rostro, con la luz de la luna pudo notar sus hermosos ojos rojos que lograban penetrar en lo más profundo de su ser; y sus labios que estaban tan cerca de los suyos que lograba sentir sus fríos suspiros.

Yui nerviosa vuelve a la realidad y trata de pararse pero Subaru la agarra de la nuca y posa sus labios contra los de ella en un beso que duro unos segundos. Ella sorprendida se queda mirando a Subaru a los ojos y cuando este trata de levantarse Yui lo besa sorprendiendo a Subaru quien contento correspondió a ese beso que para ellos fue eterno. Ese beso fue dulce y suave pero rápidamente fue aumentando su intensidad. Yui acariciaba el rostro de Subaru y entrelazaba sus dedos en su cabello mientras que Subaru acariciaba su espalda y su lengua recorría toda la cavidad bucal de Yui. Ambas lenguas se frotaban entre sí en una danza que provoco unos gemidos de parte de ambos; los dos sentían como los sentimientos del otro se transmitían a través de ese beso.

 _Fin del flashback_

- _Ya sé que no ocurrió nada más esa noche y nunca hablamos de sentimientos o una relación pero…_ \- estos eran los pensamientos de Yui mientras un silencio incomodo invadió la sala hasta que el padre de los Sakamakis decide romper el silencio.

-Bueno como dijo Subaru ella es la señorita Mika Murasaki hija única y heredera de la familia Murasaki y desde hoy se quedara a vivir con ustedes- todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Otra mujer aparte de Yui viviría con ellos. Yui no pudo evitar sentirse enojada pero recordó lo que le dijo Reiji sobre sus emociones y trato de calmarse.

-¿Murasaki? Te refieres a la importante familia de la realeza vampiro que vive en Inglaterra.- pregunta Reiji asombrado ya que esta familia era muy poderosa tanto en el mundo humano como en el de los demonios.

-exacto, por lo que espero que como mis hijos se comporten y la traten como la dama que es- les responde con una mirada amenazadora que logra asustar a todos- bien, con esto me retiro. Tengo muchos asuntos que atender- con esta ultima frase el padre de los Sakamakis se retira y todos se quedan observando a Subaru y a Mika.

-bueno sé que esto puede ser repentino pero espero poder llévame bien con todos ustedes- dijo Mika con una sonrisa alegre que de alguna manera logro hacer enojar más a Yui.

-pues bienvenida señorita Murasaki, inmediatamente ordenare que le preparen un cuarto- decía Reiji hasta que fue interrumpido por Subaru.

-ella se quedara en mi cuarto- todos se quedaron mirándolo asombrado excepto Mika, quien acepto

-Nfu, nuestro hermanito llevando a su primera novia a su habitación. Ya te has vuelto todo un hombre Subaru-kun- dice Raito con una sonrisa pervertida y un tono burlón

-¡cállate!- fue todo lo que dijo Subaru mientras subía y Mika quien se despidió de manera elegante de los Sakamakis inclinándose y agradeciendo de nuevo su hospitalidad sube con Subaru por las escaleras hasta el cuarto.

-parece ser una chica muy educada- decía Reiji mientras miraba las escaleras por donde había subido la chica

-además de que es muy sexi- agrego Raito mientras ponía una mirada lasciva y sonreía de manera pervertida

-y tiene muy buenos pechos- dijo Ayato con cara pervertida

-oigan- replico Shu, llamando la atención de todos – no intenten nada con ella, y si te lo estoy diciendo especialmente a ti Raito. El viejo me regañara si le hacen algo a esta chica y Subaru destruirá la casa si se entera que le hicieron algo a su novia-

-aunque odio seguir órdenes del bueno para nada, tiene razón, todos compórtense y no deshonren el apellido Sakamaki- expuso Reiji con una expresión más seria de lo normal.

Con estas últimas palabras Reiji se retira y seguido de esto todos se dirigieron a su habitación.

Yui mientras estaba recostada en su cama aún seguía pensando en las palabras de Subaru _-ella es Mika Murasaki, mi novia-._ Esas palabras habían retumbado y partido el corazón de Yui. ¿Acaso se había enamorado de Subaru? En un intento por callar esos pensamientos y calmar sus ansias decide ir a espiar al cuarto de Subaru.

Al llegar a su cuarto acerca su cabeza a la puerta y utilizando su nueva capacidad auditiva no tenía problemas en escuchar de lo que estaban hablando.

-Subaru te parece bien que compartamos cuarto, yo no tengo problemas en dormir sola- decía Mika

\- Mika estarás más segura si duermes conmigo, no confió en mis hermanos- le respondió Subaru con un ligero tono preocupación que hizo que Yui se enfadara un poco –además- agrego – no va a ser la primera vez que dormimos juntos-

Yui sintió que algo dentro de ella se quebró, se lamentaba el haber escuchado eso y se levantó pero no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. Cuando de repente la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

 **Hasta acá llegamos por este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y comenten si tienen alguna sugerencia (siempre que sea con respeto). Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Capitulo III

Cuando de repente la puerta del cuarto se abrió. Subaru sale pero no ve a nadie. - _Creo que me confundí_ \- pensó y volvió a entrar a su cuarto. Yui se había tele transportado a un cuarto. Sin importarle nada se tira sobre la cama y oculto su rostro contra la almohada con las lágrimas que aun salían de sus ojos; pero sintió algo extraño que estaba al lado de ella. Al levantar la cara pudo ver a Shuu que la estaba mirando con una cara de irritación y sueño.

-¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto el vampiro con un tono de molestia en su voz

-¡eso debería preguntar yo! ¡¿Qué haces en mi habitación?!- dijo Yui mientras se sentaba en la cama y limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-este es mi cuarto- respondió con un voz más fría y calmada

-eh…- Yui se puso a mirar detenidamente el cuarto y efectivamente no era su cuarto – ¡lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento mucho Shuu-san!- decía mientras se para de la cama y se inclina en forma de disculpa

-cállate, eres muy ruidosa. Mas importante ¿por qué estás aquí?, justo cuando estaba durmiendo tan bien-

-es que quería tele transportarme a mi cuarto pero creo que lo hice mal y me traslade a tu habitación que esta junto a la mía- respondía avergonzada

-¿y por qué estas llorando?- pregunto Shuu quien veía algunas lágrimas en los ojos de Yui

-por nada-

-no sabes mentir Yui, que pasó- desde que Yui se había convertido en vampiro todos los hermanos se habían vuelto más considerados con ella

-se trata de Subaru-

-si…- dijo Shuu con un tono curiosidad que sorprendió a Yui

-me molesta mucho lo de su novia... ¡Como va a traer a una chica a la que nadie conoce para vivir con nosotros!¡Ni siquiera nos preguntó si nos molestaba! ¡Qué hubiera pasado si yo trajera a un chico que nadie conoce y les dijera que se va a quedarse con nosotros y encima que vamos a compartir el mismo cuarto! ¡No lo soporto!- Yui estaba descargando toda la rabia que tenía y Shuu solo podía agradecer que las paredes de su cuarto estuvieran insonorizadas así nadie escucharía lo que Yui decía. Le había pedido a Reiji que lo hiciera así no escucharía los molestos sonidos de afuera.

-entonces no te agrada Mika- interrumpió Shuu para que Yui dejara de gritar

-no es que no me agrade parece ser una buena chica es solo que…-

-que…-

-me molesta que este con Subaru-kun, creo que me gusta- dijo Yui con una voz más tranquila. Ante esto Shuu puso una cara de asombro y enojo que asusto a Yui por un momento

-largarte quiero seguir durmiendo- le dijo Shuu mientras se ponía en posición para seguir durmiendo

-está bien, pero…-

-¡LARGATE!- grito Shuu lo que provoco que Yui saliera corriendo de su habitación y entrara a la suya.

¿Por qué Shuu se había enojado tanto ante su confesión? Yui no lograba entender pero estaba tan cansada después de gritar tanto que solo se recostó en su cama y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

En la habitación de Shuu

- _cómo puede decir que le gusta Subaru. No se lo perdonare._ \- pensaba Shuu antes de quedar dormido.

La noche siguiente como siempre Reiji fue el primero en levantarse seguido de los trillizos, después Yui y por ultimo Shuu quien sorprendentemente no se había levantado último. Solo faltaban Subaru y Mika.

-esos dos por que no bajan, ¡comencemos sin ellos!- reclaman Kanato irritado ya que quería comer los dulces que tenía para desayunar.

-no podemos empezar si no están todos en la mesa- responde calmadamente Reiji sin mirar a su hermano – Yui podrías ir a buscar a esos dos-

-claro-

En la habitación de Subaru

-Subaru- decía gentilmente Mika (quien estaba acostada al lado de el en el ataúd donde durmieron) mientras lo sacudía suavemente para despertarlo –ya es de tarde es hora de levantarse-

-ummm… Mika- decía Subaru abriendo perezosamente los ojos para ver quién era el que lo despertaba.

-sí. Esperabas a alguien más- dijo poniendo un suave beso en su mejilla – ayer Reiji me dijo que debíamos levantarnos para desayunar con tus hermanos a las 17:00, ya es tarde-

-que molesto- dijo Subaru cerrando sus ojos y escondiendo su rostro en su ataúd donde dormían – si ni siquiera tenemos que ir al colegio, para que levantarnos temprano-

-¿por qué no tienen que ir al colegio?-

-estamos en el receso de verano, ¿no lo sabias?- pregunto Subaru levantando la cabeza sorprendido por la pregunta de Mika.

\- lo lamento es que yo estudiaba en Inglaterra y ahí los tiempos son diferentes- replico Mika –pero eso es bueno, así tendremos más tiempo para estar juntos- dijo mientras se ponía encima de Subaru y este se quedó mirándola sorprendido.

-Mika que haces- pregunto Subaru mientras veía a la chica sacarse su camisón con el que dormía dejándola solo con un conjunto de ropa interior roja con encaje negro.

-no es obvio- le respondió poniendo un beso en el cuello de Subaru, dejando una marca roja muy notoria en el.

-oí Mika no creo que debamos hacerlo en casa, mis hermanos nunca tocan la puerta cuando entran a mi cuarto- replico Subaru tratando de levantarse pero Mika se lo impidió.

\- es tu culpa por no levantarte cuando te lo dije, ahora- lo besa suavemente en los labios – acepta las consecuencias- le dijo y antes de que Subaru pudiera decir algo ella lo besa apasionadamente impidiendo que Subaru escapara introduce su lengua en la boca de Subaru quien decide dejarse llevar y la abraza acercándola más a su cuerpo. En ese momento Yui abre la puerta de Subaru para encontrarse con la escena.

Yui se quedó estática. Mika estaba tan metida en la situación del momento que no se percató de que alguien había entrado al cuarto. Subaru en cambio vio a Yui, la empuja a Mika y se para inmediatamente dejándola recostada sola en el ataúd.

-Yui querías algo- pregunto Subaru lo más serio posible. Mientras Mika se ruborizaba al darse cuenta de la presencia de Yui.

-Los estamos esperando para desayunar, pero creo que interrumpí algo- respondió mirando con enojo a Mika quien bajo la mirada avergonzada –bueno bajen pronto- Yui ya se había dado la vuelta cuando Mika la llama.

-Yui espera- de mala gana Yui se da la vuelta y se queda mirándola en señal de que hable – lamento lo que viste, fue mi culpa y prometo que no se volverá a repetir-

Yui ya no podía contener su enojo y el que ella le pidiera disculpas y fuera tan amable la enfurecía aún más –no te preocupes- dijo con una sonrisa falsa – igual no me sorprende viniendo de una cualquiera como tú que se acuesta con un chico la primera noche que se queda en su casa- con estas últimas palabras Yui se va dejando a Subaru impactado por sus palabras y a Mika con una gran angustia.

-Subaru en serio lo siento- dijo Mika con tristeza, sentía que se había avergonzado a ella y a Subaru.

-Hey no te lamentes- le dijo dulcemente Subaru abrazándola y poniendo un beso en su frente –no hiciste nada malo y Yui no debió decir eso-

Yui no volvió al comedor y siguió de largo hasta el jardín donde se había besado con Subaru, - _como puede besarme un día y a los días aparecer con una chica que declara su novia. Y que espera; ¿que la acepte y olvide lo que había pasado? Tal vez para él, no significo nada. ¿Acaso solo estaba jugando conmigo esa noche? ¿Está jugando conmigo ahora?-_ Los pensamientos de Yui fueron interrumpidos cuando escucha la voz de Subaru que la llama.

-¿qué quieres?- pregunto Yui con una mirada tan fría que logra producir un escalofrió a Subaru.

-¡como "¿qué quiero?" quiero una explicación, como vas a decirle eso a Mika!-

-solo querías decirme eso-

-responde a lo que te pregunte- dijo firmemente Subaru poniéndose enfrente de ella.

Yui no quería mirarlo, si llegaba a ver los hermosos ojos rojos de Subaru no podría hablarle. –Muévete- dijo Yui con un tono amenazante y la cabeza baja.

-no la hare hasta que me conteste. ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Mika? Ella no te hizo nada-

-¡ella no es el problema! El problema eres tu Subaru-kun-

-¿yo? ¿Qué problema tienes conmigo?-

-si no lo sabes no es necesario que te lo diga- Yui estaba devastada; como podía ser Subaru tan insensible.

-Yui si tienes algún problema conmigo dímelo, eres muy importante para mí y no quiero que estemos mal-

Yui se alegró ante su confesión de que se preocupaba por ella. No sabía cómo explicarle lo que sentía por él y decide demostrárselo. Se acerca decidida y besa a Subaru quien se sorprendió pero no detuvo el beso. Ambos se besaban apasionadamente como si fuera unos amantes que no se veían hace tiempo. Yui no podía sentirse mejor estaba con la persona que amaba y Subaru no sabía que estaba pasando y poco le importaba que alguien pudiera verlos solo quería seguir y que ese beso fuera eterno…

Pero, ninguno de los dos noto que alguien los estaba viendo…

 **Bueno hasta acá llego mi imaginación… ahora a esperar que me llegue la inspiración para el próximo capítulo. Gracias por los comentarios. Nos leemos.**

 **Diabolik lovers no es de mi autoría ni propiedad.**


	4. Capítulo IV

Subaru y Yui seguían besándose, olvidándose del resto del mundo hasta que escuchan una voz llamando a Subaru, era Mika. Subaru recupera su auto control, deshace el beso y le dice a Yui que vaya a su cuarto que él va a ir en un rato. Yui acepto de mala gana y se va pero antes le da un último beso rápido a Subaru.

-Subaru te estaba buscando- decía Mika preocupada mientras se acercaba a él.

-lo lamento quería pasear por el jardín- respondió Subaru mientras se regañaba mentalmente. Cuando se había vuelto una basura doble cara que engañaba a su novia. Siempre odio a esas personas y ahora se había convertido en uno.

-está bien, tus hermanos se cansaron de esperarnos y desayunaron sin nosotros… ¿quieres que vayamos a comer? Puedo cocinarte algo ya que por mi culpa llegamos tarde-

-¿ _Por qué tiene que ser tan linda?-_ Pensaba Subaru –no, estoy bien. Y no fue tu culpa. ¿Qué te parece si esta noche salimos?- ya empezaba a querer compensarla por la culpa de besar a Yui.

-¡me encanta la idea!, pero ¿a dónde vamos?-

-yo ya tengo un lugar pensado pero es sorpresa. A las 20:00 salimos de acuerdo-

-perfecto- luego de aceptar Mika le da un beso corto a Subaru y se va adentro de la mansión.

Subaru inmediatamente fue a la habitación de Yui. Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo y se puso a pensar y decide comportarse y no volver a repetir eso con Yui hasta que dejaran las cosas en claro. Toca la puerta con algo de duda y le responden que pase. Al entrar ve a Yui recostada en su cama leyendo un libro, era una novela romántica. Yui baja el libro y se sienta en su cama. Ella también había decido que no debía hacer nada con Subaru hasta que hablara con Mika ya que ella no quería volverse su amante, quería ser su novia. Subaru se sienta en el borde de la cama y un incomodo silencio invade la habitación.

-Yui ¿por qué me besaste?- pregunta Subaru mirándola fijamente.

Yui sorprendida por su pregunta tan directa le responde tímidamente –creo que fue un impulso… estaba muy molesta al verte con una chica luego de que nos besamos esa noche-

-así que solo fue un impulso- responde Subaru un poco desilusionado.

-¡No! ¡No!- dice Yui asustada por la interpretación de Subaru - ¡no fue solo un impulso! En verdad me gustas Subaru…-

-Yui…- solo eso pudo decir Subaru después de la confesión de Yui. De alguna manera se sentía feliz ya que el también sentía algo por ella.

-por eso… me enoja que actúes como si esa noche que me besaste no hubiera pasado, ¿acaso no sentiste nada esa noche? - pregunta con la cabeza baja.

-¡¿por qué me preguntas eso?! ¡En la carta que me diste dijiste que me olvidara de ese beso!- grito Subaru y los ojos de Yui se abrieron. ¿De qué carta estaba hablando?

-¡Yo no te di ninguna carta!- responde Yui indignada, que Subaru inventara una excusa tan patética como esa solo la hacía enfadar.

-¡como que no!, al día siguiente de esa noche alguien había dejado una carta en la puerta de mi cuarto y al leerla vi que era tuya y que te arrepentías del beso, luego de eso el viejo me llamo para que fuera con él y no quise hablarte después de eso. Por eso no me despedí cuando me fui-

-¿entonces no me estas mintiendo?- pregunta Yui mientras baja la mirada.

-Yui- le levanta su mentón haciendo que sus ojos se encuentren – yo nunca podría mentirte con algo así- le da un suave beso en los labios que hace que Yui se sonroje levemente- me gustas mucho, lo pude confirmar esa noche-

Yui no podía sentirse más feliz ante esta confesión de Subaru, él la quería. Sin importarles nada ambos volvieron a besarse en un beso suave pero lleno de pasión. Yui abrazo a Subaru del cuello y lo acerco más a su cuerpo mientras se acomodaba en la cama, haciendo que ella termine acostada y él encima de ella. El beso iba aumentando de intensidad al punto que ambos debieron separarse para recobrar el aliento. Subaru al verla tan sonrojada y con esa mirada de deseo no pudo evitar acercarse a su cuello y besarlo para luego clavar sus colmillos suavemente. Yui dejo salir un gemido de dolor y placer que solo provoco que Subaru se excitara más y que sin ningún descaro abriera su camisa y mordiera el comienzo de sus pechos sin ninguna delicadeza. El ambiente se estaba volviendo muy caliente e intenso el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de los gemidos de Yui al sentir como las manos de Subaru recorrían todo su cuerpo; ya no sentía dolor por las mordidas, solo sentía placer; un placer que solo él podía darle.

Subaru iba a seguir pero al levantar la vista y ver el reloj que estaba en el escritorio de Yui noto que eran 19:45; solo faltaban 15 minutos para su cita con Mika. Maldice en su mente pero decide levantarse y sentarse en el borde de la cama. Yui lo miro con una cara de confusión y decepción que solo hizo más difícil a Subaru decir lo que iba a decir.

-tengo que irme Yui- ella no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

-acaso no quieres hacerlo- le pregunta con una inocencia que hizo que Subaru quisiera morir en ese instante, en verdad no quería irse.

-es que le dije a Mika que saldríamos a las 20:00- le dice Subaru mientras se preparaba para lo que vendría.

La cara de Yui cambio de una tierna e inocente a una de de enojo, rabia y deseos de matar que provoco que Subaru se levantara rápidamente y tomara una distancia alejada de ella.

-¡Me dejas para irte con ella! – grito Yui mientras le tiraba las almohadas que tenía en su cama.

-sí, lo lamento- decía Subaru mientras esquivaba las almohadas –pero no puedo dejarla… ella es muy importante para mí- replico pero se arrepintió de decir esas palabras al ver como los ojos de Yui comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas.

-la amas, cierto- dijo Yui al borde de romper en llanto.

Subaru se sentía el peor tipo del mundo por hacer llorar a una mujer, y en contra de todos sus instintos de supervivencia que le decían que no se acercara a una mujer en ese estado lo hace y la abraza poniendo su mentón sobre su cabeza.

-Yui no voy a mentirte, Mika es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. Y siento algo por ella- el corazón de Yui sintió como si lo apuñalaran; lo que produjo que ella siguiera llorando – pero Yui- levanta la mirada para ver a Subaru – también siento algo por ti, así que no quiero seguir maltratándote hasta que aclare mis pensamientos. Lo último que quiero ver es a alguna de ustedes dos triste por una persona que no vale la pena como yo-

Yui se sintió un poco mejor al escuchar las palabras de Subaru pero también algo triste por como Subaru hablaba así de él. Entonces se inclina y le da un beso en la mejilla. Él la mira confundido.

-Tú eres una gran persona Subaru, por eso te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario-

-Gracias Yui- Subaru sentía que se había sacado un gran peso de encima -ahora debo hablar con Mika. Ella también debe saber cómo me siento-

-está bien-

Subaru salió de la habitación y se dirigió rápidamente a la suya para poder cambiarse. Yui se sentía desilusionada pero aun tenía una oportunidad para que Subaru la eligiera y no iba a desperdiciarla. Pero una sola pregunta quedaba sin respuesta; ¿Quién escribió esa carta?...

 **Y que tal, ¿les va gustando cómo va la historia?, No sé qué me pasa que estoy escribiendo los capítulos tan rápido, creo que estoy muy inspirada con la historia. Iba a publicarlo el próximo fin de semana para no publicar tan seguido pero nunca me gusto que los escritores de fanfics te dejen con la intriga por mucho tiempo. Gracias por todos los comentarios, me inspiran para que siga escribiendo. Nos leemos.**

 **Diabolik lovers no es de mi autoría ni propiedad.**


	5. Capitulo V

**¡ADEVERTENCIA! ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ESCENAS QUE PUEDEN SER INAPROPIADAS PARA MENORES.**

Subaru bajo enseguida después de haberse cambiado de ropa. Se puso una camisa roja con una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos pantalones negros y unas botas marrones hasta los tobillos. Al bajar por las escaleras se encuentra con una Mika que lo dejo sin hablas. Tenía puesto unos shorts ajustados tiro alto imitación cuero, unas botas azules con un poco de taco y una blusa de gaza azul suelta con un profundo escote en V. Se había dejado el pelo suelto pero se lo había alisado, haciendo que su largo cabello llegara hasta sus caderas.

-hola Subaru, te ves muy bien- comenta Mika haciendo que Subaru se sonroje un poco.

-tú también- le responde desviando la mirada para no ver lo hermosa que estaba.

-gracias, y ¿adónde vamos?- pregunta curiosa.

-tu cierra los ojos y ábrelos cuando yo te diga- le dice Subaru.

Mika obedece y cierra los ojos. Puede sentir que Subaru la está rodeando con sus brazos y la acerca más a él.

-¿Subaru qué haces?- pregunta Mika un poco ruborizada.

Subaru permanece en silencio. Mika de repente siente una ligera brisa en el rostro acompañado una dulce fragancia a flores. Se escuchaba el ruido de agua corriendo que golpeaba contra unas piedras, una cascada. Subaru le dice que aun no los abra y que intente adivinar donde están.

-estamos en nuestro escondite cierto- Mika ya no aguanta y abre los ojos. Y como ella predijo estaban en su escondite, ese que solo ella y Subaru conocían. Estaban en una pequeña cueva que se ocultaba atrás de una cascada que estaba a unos kilómetros de la mansión, y en su interior había un montón de flores azules. Mientras Mika se queda observando las flores que hace tiempo no veía, Subaru se acuesta en un ataúd que se encontraba en la cueva.

-todavía recuerdo cuando nos encontramos aquí- dijo Mika mientras entraba al ataúd y se acomodaba al lado de Subaru y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

-sí, lo recuerdo- respondió Subaru mientras la abrazaba con uno de sus brazos y con la mano que tenia desocupada tomo la mano de ella y entrelazaron sus dedos.

 _Flashback_

Un joven Subaru de doce años estaba caminando por el bosque sin rumbo fijo tratando de alejarse de la mansión ya que su padre estaba de visitas. En un momento escucha como unos sirvientes de su familia lo estaban llamando y empieza a correr entre la espesa vegetación hasta que se encuentra con una cascada que estaba casi escondida por todos los árboles y plantas que la rodeaban. El agua de la cascada salía con una gran fuerza y desembocaba en una especie de laguna muy profunda, si uno caía en esa laguna de seguro moriría ahogado. Subaru decide caminar por el borde de piedras que estaban alrededor de la cascada para esconderse detrás del agua que corría; él pensaba que había una pared de piedras detrás pero se encontró con una pequeña cueva no muy profunda donde crecían unas flores azules, eran parecidas a los lirios pero era imposible que esas flores pudieran crecer ahí. Al ver más detenidamente en el interior de la cueva pudo ver a una niña que parecía de su misma edad de cabello castaño hasta los hombros con unos ojos azules que brillaban con la luz de la luna que traspasaba la cascada.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta inocentemente la niña pero Subaru rápidamente le tapo la boca mientras le hacía señal de que guardara silencio hasta que los sirvientes se fueran. Al escuchar como los pasos se alejaban saco su mano de la boca de la niña.

-no te preocupes yo ya me voy- Subaru ya se estaba dando la vuelta para salir hasta que una mano agarro su brazo y esta giro para ver a la niña que lo sostenía.

-te pregunte ¿quién eres?; ¿qué haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar con un tono más autoritario y aumentando la fuerza del agarre.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia, yo solo buscaba un lugar donde esconderme y termine aquí; ahora que se alejaron me voy- con estas palabras Subaru se soltó del agarre de la niña, la cual se sorprendió por la fuerza del niño, ahí se dio cuenta de algo.

-tú no eres humano, verdad-

-no, al igual que tú soy un vampiro- replico tranquilamente Subaru.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta que soy un vampiro?- pregunto la chica curiosa.

-cuando me agarraste el brazo pude sentir que tu fuerza no es la de un humano, pero igual no puedo sentir tu olor-

-es por las flores, yo las plante aquí para que nadie pueda encontrarme-

-así que estas flores pueden ocultar nuestros olores vampiros con su fragancia… interesante-

-igual no le digas a nadie sobre este lugar, este es mi escondite- explica la chica preocupada de que su escondite se revelara.

-¡no me digas que hacer!- exclamo un molesto Subaru que provoca que la niña se asuste – pero no voy a decirle a nadie sobre este lugar. Voy a venir aquí más seguido, es el lugar perfecto para esconderme de mi familia-

-está bien- dijo la niña resignada, sabía que no podría convencerlo de irse y no volver – a por cierto mi nombre es Mika Murasaki, ¿y el tuyo?- pregunto mientras le extendía la mano en señal de amistad.

-Subaru…- le responde mientras estrecha su mano con la de ella.

 _Fin flashback_

-luego de eso nos seguimos viendo aquí casi todos los días, recuerdas- comenta Mika recordando lo que ocurrió después de ese encuentro.

-sí, yo me seguía escapando de casa solo para verte y alejarme de mi madre y su locura- el único que sabía que se escapa para ver a Mika era Shuu ya que ambos se habían encontrado en una ocasión en el bosque y habían pactado que Shuu no diría nada de sus encuentros con la niña y Subaru no diría que se escapaba para ver a su amigo humano.

-también recuerdo cuando te quejabas de las duras piedras que había aquí para sentarte y decidiste traer un ataúd desde tu casa- dijo Mika mientras se reía por la ternura del pequeño Subaru al traer un ataúd hasta acá.

-¡no había de otra! No me gustaba acostarme en las piedras – dijo Subaru mientras se sonrojaba levemente. Mika solo se rio, Subaru no había cambiado mucho de ese niño que conocido en esa cueva.

-pero después de unos meses tuve que irme a Europa con mi familia- recordaba Mika con tristeza – sabes, estando en Europa extrañaba mucho este lugar y también te extrañe a ti Subaru-

Subaru no sabía que decir, él también la había extrañado mucho, Mika había sido su primera amiga, la única que lo acompañaba y lo hacía olvidar su tristeza y enojo.

– También recuerdo que algunas veces nos quedábamos a dormir juntos aquí- le dijo Mika mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Subaru.

Subaru no sabía cómo encarar la situación, Mika era su mejor amiga y su novia. Como le diría que había besado a Yui dos veces y que ahora no sabía con cual quedarse. Era una situación rara, Subaru se estaba poniendo nerviosa, sudaba un poco y también temblaba un poco. Mika se da cuenta y le pregunta que le pasa.

-etto… Mika yo… ehhh…- Subaru se sentía un imbécil por no poder poner en palabra lo que sentía. Cuando Mika lo miraba con esos ojos azules no podía articular ni una oración.

Mika se ríe un poco en su mente por como actuaba Subaru y decide acabar con su sufrimiento – lo que me quieres decir es que aunque me quieres también sientes algo por Yui y que ahora no sabes que hacer-

Subaru se quedó en shock, es como si Mika hubiera leído sus pensamientos - ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!-

Ella se ríe –Subaru eres mi mejor amigo y te conozco. ¿En serio creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta?- pregunta de manera un poco arrogante.

-entonces ¿por qué no dijiste nada?- pregunta indignado por la forma en que lo había dicho.

\- era muy divertido verte mientras tratabas de hablar- le responde lo que produce que Subaru frunza ligeramente el ceño –y además… creí que necesitabas tiempo para pensar y que me lo dirías en el momento que estuvieras listo-

Subaru la miro sorprendido, Mika en verdad lo entendía, lo entendía como nadie antes lo había hecho – lo siento Mika, además bese a Yui y me siento una basura por estar jugando así con ambas- Mika abre los ojos sorprendida por lo que le había dicho; ella no sabía lo del beso. Igual se calma y decide no golpearlo. En cambio hace otra cosa. Se pone encima de Subaru quien se sorprendió pero no se resistió cuando Mika lo besa de repente. Era un beso nada casto, la lengua de ambos se frotaban y se metían en la boca del otro. Pero Mika no se conformó solo con eso. Bajo la cremallera de Subaru y metió su mano en sus pantalones para sentir su miembro y comienza a masturbarlo. Subaru comenzaba a excitarse y a gemir mientras metía sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Mika y tocaba sus pechos. Subaru estaba por sacarle la blusa a Mika cuando ella de repente se levanta y sale del ataúd dejando a Subaru en el piso con una erección y su pantalón abierto.

-¿qué pasa Mika?- pregunta Subaru desorientado y decepcionado.

-o nada, pensaba que ya era hora de que volviéramos- responde tranquilamente mientras se acomodaba su blusa.

-entonces me vas a dejar así- dijo Subaru indignado por su respuesta desinteresada.

-es tu castigo por haber besado a Yui- responde con una sonrisa.

Subaru se sintió humillado por la forma en que Mika jugo con él, pero sabía que se lo merecía por lo que no la contradice. Se levanta lo mejor que puede aun sintiendo lo incomodidad e insatisfacción en su entrepierna. Ambos se tele transportan a la mansión y suben hasta su cuarto donde Subaru fue directo al baño a encargarse del problema que le había dejado Mika. Ella ríe victoriosa ante su venganza y se cambia para dormir, se pone un camisón blanco corto hasta un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo.

Cuando se recuesta en el ataúd Subaru sale del baño y se recuesta en su ataúd dándole la espalda a Mika. Ella nota su cara de enojo y le da un beso en la mejilla mientras lo abraza por la espalda. Él se da vuelta para quedar frente a ella y la abraza uniendo ambas frentes.

-lo lamento Subaru –dice Mika un poco avergonzada –creo que me excedí-

-no, me lo merecía-le responde Subaru.

-sí, te lo merecías- le dice riéndose – buenas noches Subaru- le termina de decir antes de quedar dormida entre sus brazos.

Subaru no podía dejar de verla, ella era muy hermosa y no permitiría que nada malo le pasara –buenas noches Mika- le termina de decir antes de quedarse dormido.

 **Como me gusto escribir este capítulo, en lo personal lo sentí como una victoria al sexo femenino. Pero esa es mi visión. De nuevo gracias por los reviews, me alegro que les guste mi historia; y tengan en cuenta que cuantos más reviews tenga más pronto subiré el próximo capítulo ;). Nos leemos.**

 **Diabolik lovers no es de mi autoría ni propiedad.**


	6. Capitulo VI

El sol estaba escondido detrás de las nubes grises que invadían el cielo. El ruido de la lluvia golpeaba en el techo creando una hermosa melodía. Las gotas de lluvia chocaban y resbalaban en las ventanas. Toda esa escena era el escenario perfecto para dormir; o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Subaru mientras reposaba en su ataúd. Pero al darse vuelta y no ver a Mika a su lado supo que esa paz que sentía no iba a durar mucho. De un solo movimiento se levanto del ataúd y se dirigió a buscar a Mika ya que tenía miedo de que fuera a buscar a Yui. Se puso rápidamente unos pantalones y se dirigió a la puerta cuando esta se abrió y pudo ver a su novia.

-Subaru, ¿por qué estas levantado?- pregunto ella con un vaso de agua en su mano.

-ah… por nada es que me di cuenta que no estabas y…-

-pensaste que iba a ir a enfrentarme con Yui- comenta con seguridad

-¡¿Como…-

-¿cómo lo supe?, ya te lo había dicho, te conozco muy bien- termina de decir con una sonrisa en su cara – no te preocupes solo fui por un vaso de agua a la cocina; ¿volvemos a dormir?-

-si- dijo Subaru apenado por lo que había pensado.

Subaru volvió al ataúd pero Mika se dirigió al baño de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Ya sola en el baño levanto su camisón para ver el moretón que tenía en su cadera.

 _Flashback_

Yui estaba durmiendo en su habitación cuando sintió una presencia en su cuarto; sin pensarlo se levanto y pudo ver que Mika estaba parada en los pies de su cama mirándola con los brazos en la cadera. Yui de inmediato se paro firmemente y la miro con una cara seria e indiferente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto

-nada, solo quería hablar contigo.- le respondió despreocupadamente.

-Subaru-kun te lo conto cierto-

-si- respondió de manera cortante y rostro inexpresivo.

-¿y qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas amenazarme para me aleje de él?- pregunta Yui con seguridad.

-claro que no, no soy tan estúpida. Si Subaru te ama, aunque estuvieran separados iría a buscarte- le responde Mika con un poco de arrogancia en su voz.

Yui sorprendida por su respuesta le vuelve a preguntar – si no vienes para amenazarme, ¿de qué quieres hablar?-

-vengo a hacer un trato contigo-

-¿Qué clase de trato?- le pregunta Yui con cautela. No confiaba para nada en Mika.

-Subaru siente algo por ti, pero también siente algo por mí. Yo lo amo y es más que obvio que tú también- le platica Mika mientras camina alrededor de Yui, como un animal acechando a su presa.

-deja de dar vueltas y dime de qué se trata el plan- Yui ya se estaba impacientando e irritando por el tema.

-calma, calma- le dice Mika tranquilamente mientras se detiene enfrente de Yui con una pose de seguridad – como estaba diciendo. Creo que lo más justo es dejar que Subaru decida-

-sigues sin decirme de que se trata el trato- dice Yui irritada, acaso Mika se estaba burlando de ella.

-que impaciente. Bueno el pacto consiste en que cada una puede intentar seducir o atraer a Subaru pero la otra no puede interferir ni sabotear si se da una situación romántica entre ambos, sencillo cierto- concluye Mika con una falsa sonrisa.

Yui seguía sin entender el por qué del trato, pero no le parecía mal- acepto el trato- dice finalmente.

-genial- dice Mika sonriendo mientras extiende su mano a Yui en señal de sellar el trato. Yui le extiende su mano pero Mika de un rápido y fuerte movimiento acerca a Yui a su cuerpo haciendo que la boca de Mika quede al lado del oído de Yui y le susurra en tono amenazante- no te confundas querida. No pienso dejar que Subaru se quede con una zorra como tú que da su sangre a cualquiera-

Yui sentía deseos de matarla, como se atrevía a amenazarla. Entonces en un movimiento rápido empuja a Mika y le da un golpe dirigido a la cara. Mika se esperaba esa reacción por lo que esquiva el golpe y sujeta el brazo con el que iban a golpearla y lo tira. Haciendo que Yui pierda el equilibrio y se acerque a Mika quien toma su otro brazo y los cruza haciendo que queden frente a frente, y con el cuello de Yui al descubierto. Mika sin perder oportunidad la muerde con tanta fuerza que hace que Yui se retuerza del dolor y suelte un grito ahogado, por lo que no se escucho. Yui no se iba a dejar vencer por ella; aunque tuviera sus brazos aprisionados tenia libre sus piernas por lo que le da un fuerte rodillazo a Mika en su cadera haciendo que esta la soltara y quedaran a unos metros de distancia.

-veo que no peleas mal- le dice Mika recuperándose del golpe.

-sí, eso me lo enseño Subaru-kun- dijo Yui con una arrogancia impropia de ella.

-ah ya veo- dice Mika con una cara indiferente aunque por dentro estaba más que furiosa por su comentario. Yui lo noto y rio un poco internamente. – bueno con el pacto ya hecho me retiro. Subaru se preocupara si ve que no estoy dormida a su lado-

Yui cambio su cara de arrogancia por una mirada asesina – si mejor vete- le dice para que no notara sus celos. Aunque Mika la nota y decide irse antes de que esto se vuelva una verdadera pelea; pero antes de irse ve un vaso de agua que tenía Yui en su mesa y lo toma. Yui la queda mirando con una cara que decía una sola palabra "lárgate". Mika entendió la indirecta de Yui y se retira con el vaso de agua hacia el cuarto de Subaru.

 _Fin del flashback_

- _que empiece la batalla_ \- dijo Mika en su mente mientras veía en el espejo como ese moretón desaparecía. Sale del baño y se coloca junto a Subaru quien ya estaba dormido y lo abraza por detrás antes de quedar dormida.

La lluvia seguía sin parar pero la noche ya había empezado; una nueva noche para los vampiros. Subaru se despertó más temprano de lo usual. Por el silencio que había en la mansión dedujo que fue el primero en despertarse, se giro para ver a su novia aun dormida. Decide no despertarla y se levanta del ataúd dejándola en el mundo de los sueños. Mientras Subaru se viste y sale de su habitación hacia la sala, pero se detiene frente a la puerta del cuarto de Yui que estaba ligeramente abierta pero lo suficiente para poder ver el interior del cuarto. Subaru inclina un poco su cabeza para poder ver y mira a Yui que estaba en ropa interior blanca con encaje. Subaru se sonroja y decide irse pero en ese momento puede ver como Yui se mira en el espejo una horrible marca de mordida que tenía en su cuello. Subaru entra al cuarto sin importarle nada y le pregunta que le paso, pero Yui se queda estática en el lugar y Subaru se pregunta en su cabeza que le pasa y se percata de que ella estaba todavía en ropa interior.

-¡Aaah! ¡Lo siento!- dice Subaru mientras se da vuelta para evitar verla.

A Yui le da ternura su actitud y lo toma del hombro y lo voltea para que queden enfrentados – no te preocupes Subaru, si eres tú no me importa estar así- dice Yui con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojada.

Subaru se sonroja y la mira directo a sus ojos para evitar mirar otra cosa. –Pero igual, ¿quién te hizo esa mordida?- le vuelve a preguntar con seriedad.

-no importa quien fue- dice Yui, le hubiera encantado decirle que fue la zorra de Mika pero eso hubiera ido en contra del trato, y Yui planeaba cumplirlo, al menos, por ahora.

Subaru no estaba conforme con que no le dijera quien había sido, pero decidió no presionarla. Igualmente – está bien si no quieres decirme Yui, pero igual desde que te convertiste en vampiro no has bebido mucha sangre por lo que tu habilidad de curarte se volvió más lenta-

Yui se puso a recordar y se dio cuenta que solo había tomado sangre cuando se convirtió. Estaba tan concentrada en su rival Mika que su sed casi no se sentía. Mientras reflexionaba Yui no se percato de que Subaru se había puesto muy cerca de ella.

-bebe de mi- le dijo Subaru acercándola a su cuello. Yui pudo sentir el olor de su deliciosa sangre e involuntariamente sus ojos brillaron al notar la vena del cuello. Sin pensarlo dos veces muerde el cuello de Subaru con algo de fuerza pero a él no le importo. Una mano de Yui tomo el cabello de Subaru y entrelazo sus dedos en su cabello rosa pálido mientras que la otra lo tomaba fuertemente del brazo. En cambio Subaru la abrazaba fuertemente haciendo que no quedara ni un centímetro de distancia entre ambos cuerpos. La sangre de Subaru recorría la boca de Yui y ella no podía sentirse en un mayor éxtasis; pero decide apartarse para no perder el control. Desliza sus manos hasta los hombros de Subaru pero este no desase el abrazo, solo lo suelta un poco haciendo que ellos queden frente a frente. En ese momento Yui decide tomar provecho de la situación.

-gracias Subaru-kun- le dice con una sonrisa algo seductora –así que déjame agradecértelo apropiadamente-

Subaru no entendía que quería decir con ello pero se sorprende cuando Yui muerde su lengua haciendo que un hilo de sangre se deslice de sus labios, toma el rostro de Subaru con ambos manos y lo besa. Lame provocativamente el labio inferior de Subaru pidiéndole permiso y este abre la boca permitiendo que la lastimada lengua de Yui entrara en su boca. Él podía sentir como la sangre se deslizaba por su garganta y entraba a su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar morder la lengua de Yui haciendo que esta sangrara más. A ella no le importaba, recordó que una vez Subaru le había dicho que compartir sangre entre vampiros era algo íntimo por lo que se sentía feliz. Luego de un tiempo que habrá sido medio minuto, Subaru deja de besarla y la mira directamente a los ojos con una mirada llena de lujuria en sus ojos rojos, ante esto Yui camino hacia atrás aun abrazada a Subaru haciendo que ambos cuerpos quedaran recostados sobre la cama, ella abajo y él arriba. Subaru baja sus manos hasta la cadera de Yui y empieza a bajar su cabeza dejando un camino de besos desde la comisura de los labios, por el cuello hasta uno de los pechos donde lo muerde suavemente atreves del sostén de Yui provocando un gemido por parte de ella. Mientras Yui no pierde el tiempo y comienza a sacarle la chaqueta y la remera a Subaru, haciendo que su parte superior quedara desnuda. Subaru podía ver claramente hacia donde se dirigía esto, pero al ver detenidamente el rostro de Yui pudo ver duda en sus ojos rosas. Se dio cuenta que la chica no estaba segura de querer hacerlo, además ella era virgen y no merecía que su primera vez fuera así. Por lo que decide moverse de encima de Yui y recostarse a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede Subaru-kun? -no entendía por qué se había detenido.

-es que no te veo segura de querer hacerlo-

Yui se sintió desilusionada y aliviada a la vez, era cierto que ella no estaba segura de querer hacerlo, pero no quería desilusionar a Subaru – no es cierto estoy segura de querer hacerlo- le dice mirando agachada el pecho de Subaru evitando hacer contacto visual. Él se da cuenta que estaba mintiendo, así que la abraza acercándola a su cuerpo y le dice.

-está bien no querer hacerlo, no te amo menos por eso- luego le da un beso en la cabeza.

Yui deseaba que ese momento no acabara, podía sentir como el fuerte y posesivo abrazo de Subaru la hacía sentir protegida. Todavía faltaba una hora para que todos se levantaran por lo que Subaru decide dormir un rato más junto a Yui. Ambos se cubren con las mantas y se quedan dormidos abrazados.

Claro que el momento no duro mucho, a la media hora Yui se despierta y puede ver como Subaru aun dormía, su rostro estaba relajado, se podían ver sus largas pestañas que eran tan claras que casi no se veían; y como su cabello caía ligeramente sobre su pálido y hermoso rostro como nieve. Yui creía que no había imagen más hermosa en el mundo. Mientras observaba pudo sentir una mirada que los observaba desde su puerta que estaba un poco abierta; una mirada azul gélida que la miraba como si le lanzara cuchillos con los ojos. Mika se había levantado al no ver a Subaru a su lado y para su sorpresa lo encuentra dormido en la cama de Yui junto a esta, quien al darse cuenta de su presencia la miro y movió los labios sin hablar pero dejando claro lo que decía –respeta el trato-. Mika entendió el mensaje y solo logro que se enfureciera y se fuera devuelta al cuarto a cambiarse ya que aun seguía en camisón. Yui sonrió triunfadora y siguió recostada junto a Subaru. Sabía que dentro de poco tendrían que levantarse y volver a la batalla contra Mika pero por ese corto lapso de tiempo solo quería olvidarse de todo y seguir junto a la persona que amaba.

- _creo que es momento de actuar_ \- pensó Mika mientras se preparaba para ejecutar su plan ese día.

 **Lamento no haber subido el capítulo antes. Es que estoy muy ocupada en estos días, y quien creen que ganara ¿Yui o Mika?; nos leemos.**


	7. Capitulo VII

Todo marcha con normalidad en la mansión Sakamaki. Subaru estaba en su ataúd, Raito, Ayato y Kanato en sus respectivos cuartos. Reiji en su laboratorio y Shuu durmiendo el sofá del salón. Yui estaba leyendo un libro en su alcoba. Todos estaban menos Mika; y su ausencia se hizo notar a la hora de la cena cuando todos los vampiros estaban sentados en la mesa.

-Subaru, ¿Qué paso con Mika?- le pregunto Ayato en medio del silencio que reinaba en el comedor.

-no sé, me dijo que iba a salir pero no me dijo cuándo volvería- respondió Subaru sorprendentemente tranquilo mientras comía la comida que había preparado Reiji para la cena.

-ufu~ Subaru-kun, no te habrás peleado con ella- comento Raito en un tono burlón.

-¡claro que no!- le grito, perdiendo la calma que tenía hasta ese momento.

-pero es extraño que se haya ido y no diga a donde, ¿ne, Teddy?- le susurra Kanato a su Teddy.

-además las mujeres cuando están enojadas se vuelven muy molestas e histéricas- comenta Ayato con aires de grandeza denotando su experiencia en mujeres y ganándose una mirada molesta de Yui.

-ya decía yo que se notaba una gran tensión sexual entre ellos- dijo Raito derramando la gota que rebaso el vaso.

-¡QUE MIERDA ANDAN USTEDES HABLANDO DE LOS DEMAS!- grito Subaru furioso, quienes se creían ellos para hablar sobre su relación. El tampoco entendía por qué Mika se había ido y los comentarios de sus estúpidos hermanos lograron sembrar la duda en su mente, ¿acaso ella estaba enojada y por eso se había ido?

-cuiden sus modales- dijo Reiji con un aura oscura que iba creciendo debido a la inmadurez de sus hermanos - _que tan difícil es tener una comida tranquila en familia-._

-ehh, solo estamos preocupados por la primera relación de nuestro hermanito- Comento Raito con inocencia fingida -al ser mayores que el necesita de nuestro consejos-

-es cierto, con lo introvertido que es Subaru seguro que no sabe nada sobre mujeres- apoyo Ayato.

-ciertamente tienen razón como hermanos mayores deberíamos aconsejarte Subaru- dijo Reiji sorprendiendo a todos al estar del lado de los trillizos.

Subaru sentía que se le hería la sangre ante cada comentario que hacían, ¿por qué de la nada estaban actuando como hermanos mayores? Llego a pensar que Shuu, el único que no comentaba y a quien no parecía interesarle de lo que estaban hablando era el que más calma le brindaba. Aunque siempre fue el hermano que más le agradaba y con quien tenía más afinidad. Subaru estaba a punto de levantarse e irse de la mesa cuando el mayordomo de la familia quien casi nunca aparecía hizo una de sus apariciones. Entro al comedor y le entrego una carta a Reiji para luego desaparecer en la oscuridad. Todos estaban expectantes ya que lo más seguro era que fuera una carta de su padre y esas cartas nunca traían buenas noticias para ellos. Reiji sacó un cuchillo de sus ropas para abrir el sobre, cosa que sorprendió a Yui ya que no sabía que llevaba un cuchillo con él. Leyó la carta y por el suspiro que soltó todos pudieron notar que no eran buenas noticias.

-al parecer padre quiere que todos incluyendo a Yui, vayamos a verlo al castillo en el mundo de los demonios cuanto antes, a excepción de Subaru - dijo Reiji con una notoria pesadez en su tono de hablar, ¿por qué su padre quería verlos a todos de la nada menos a Subaru?

-¿Por qué Subaru no tiene que ir?- replico Kanato enojado.

-¡sí!, ¡si el gran ore-sama tiene que ir a ver a ese viejo ¿por qué Subaru es el único que se salva de no tener que ir?!-

-es una orden de padre, así que todos prepárense. En 15 minutos, nos vamos-

-oí Reiji- se escuchó a Shuu nombrando con pesadez el nombre de su hermano.

-bueno para nada, ¿Qué quieres? Te aclaro que no estas excepto de esta orden de padre-

-no es eso, pásame la carta-

Reiji de mala gana le entrega la carta y se retira al igual que el resto de sus hermanos para prepararse de mala gana para el viaje. El ir a ver a su padre era algo que a ninguno le agradaba ya que la última vez que los llamo fue para reprenderlos por distintos motivos. A Shuu por sus notas; a Raito por las suspensiones que tenía por haber tenido relaciones sexuales con alumnas en la escuela; Kanato por haber atacado a unos compañeros con tenedores; Ayato al igual que Shuu por sus notas; Subaru por las destrucciones que causaba en la mansión; y ni siquiera Reiji se salvó de los regaños, su padre le había encargado a sus hermanos y así estaban. Todos tenían solo malos recuerdos de las visitas a su padre, pero, ¿Por qué había citado también a Yui esta vez y no a Subaru? Esta duda les rondaba en la cabeza mientras se preparaban. Después de 15 minutos exactos todos estaban en la sala y partieron rumbo al principal castillo de la familia Sakamaki en el mundo de los demonios.

Mientras Subaru estaba dentro de su ataúd agradeciéndole a todo el inframundo por no tener que ir a ver a su padre, además como bonus no tendría a ninguno de sus hermanos cerca, tenía la mansión solo para él. Pero decidió ocupar ese tiempo para pensar en su dilema entre Mika y Yui. Se levanta de su ataúd y se va al jardín de rosas de la mansión. En su caminata por el encrucijado laberinto de rosas se puso a pensar en ambas mujeres que lo tenían confundido. Por un lado tenia a Mika; ella había sido su primera amiga, la primera a la que le abrió su corazón y mostro su lado mas fragil que su tristeza por su madre, cosa que no hacia ni con sus hermanos. - _Tanto me conoce que hasta llega a saber lo que pienso antes de que yo mismo lo piense-_. Era muy hermosa, grácil y le brindaba mucha confianza cuando estaban solo los dos, podría hablar con ella por horas cosa que era difícil para él. Sin dudas una gran novia que lo comprendía como nadie lograba hacerlo, había aceptado el que estuviera confundido entre ella y Yui y le perdono el beso que tuvieron. Pero por el otro lado estaba Yui, la novia del sacrificio, desde el principio había sido un dolor de cabeza para él; no podía entender como una humana como ella había llegado hasta una mansión llena de sádicos vampiros. Pero debía admitir que era una chica especial. - _A pesar de vivir con mis hermanos y conmigo nunca perdió la esperanza e inocencia que tuvo desde el primer día_ -era una persona bondadosa que lograba sacar lo mejor de él, cosas que ni él sabía que poseía. Lo desestabilizaba y lograba sacar de quicio como nadie, pero aun así, siempre sintió que debía protegerla, era como su madre, una rosa blanca con una belleza, pureza e inocencia que lograba atraer la atención de las más oscuras ideas y pensamientos. - _Ella a pesar de su pureza se fijó en mi alguien sucio y desagradable_ \- en cuanto pensó en eso Subaru recordó aquella noche con Yui cuando la beso en ese mismo jardín; un montón de sentimientos reprimidos por meses salieron a flote con ese solo beso.

-¡aahhhh!- grito Subaru golpeando una rosa roja de la que solo quedaron los pétalos, estaba confundido, como haría para elegir entre ambas, pero se detuvo cuando un oscuro pensamiento paso por su cabeza – _que tal si me quedo con ambas_ \- pero al darse cuenta lo que había pensado se dio un golpe mental para volver a la realidad, él no era un hombre como su padre que tenía tres esposas a las que nunca les dedico el amor que merecían, o al menos nunca le dio el amor que merecía a su madre. Debía decidirse rápido, no quería que ninguna de las dos siguiera sufriendo. Pero de repente los pensamientos de Subaru fueron interrumpidos por dos manos que le tapaban los ojos.

-¿Quién soy?- pregunto una voz un tanto seductora en su oído.

-Mika, ya volviste- le dijo apartando sus manos y dándose vuelta para quedar frente a ella.

-si volví, ¿me extrañaste?- le dijo poniendo un rápido beso en los labios.

-claro que sí, pero ¿a dónde fuiste?- le pregunto recordando las palabras de sus estúpidos hermanos mayores.

-tenía que atender unos asuntos de mi familia, pero ya los resolví. Mas importante…- hizo una pausa de suspenso y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle de manera dulce- no vi a ninguno de tus hermanos ni a Yui cuando entre, ¿no están?-

Subaru sintió una pequeño escalofrió recorrerle – no, el viejo los llamo y ahora están en el mundo de los demonios-

Una sonrisa estilo Raito se formó en sus labios y aun susurrando en el oído aprovecha la oportunidad –entonces tenemos la casa para nosotros solos, ¿cierto?- le comenta con un beso en su oído lo que produce que Subaru entienda en una fracción de segundo a donde llevaría eso. En un parpadeo se encontraba en su habitación, - _parece que Mika aprovecho que estábamos abrazados para tele transportarnos a la habitación_ \- pensó Subaru quien fue tirado adentro del ataúd. Mika sin perder tiempo se coloca encima de Subaru. Con ambas piernas alrededor de su cadera y el cuerpo de su novia encima de él, Subaru no tenía escapatoria. Mika primero comienza besándolo de manera salvaje a lo que Subaru correspondió con la misma intensidad. Ambas lenguas se rozaban en una danza que lograba despertar los más libidinosos pensamientos de ambos. Subaru no estaba muy seguro de querer hacerlo, sabía que era injusto que ambos tuvieran sexo sin haberla elegido a ella por completo, pero a Mika no le importaba que Subaru no estuviera seguro de quererla a ella como su única mujer, por que ella estaba segura de quererlo a él y a nadie más. Pelearía por el amor que sentía por él aunque tuviera que dejar por un momento de lado su orgullo. El amor lograba eso, que una persona dejara todo para poder estar con la otra persona; cosas como el orgullo, la dignidad, el sentido común perdían valor. Y en ese momento Mika estaba dispuesta a tirar todo a la basura por seguir sintiendo esos labios y caricias que la llenaban desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Tanto a Subaru como a Mika les dejo de importar las consecuencias y el hecho de que lo que estaban a punto de hacer podría ser el comienzo del fin de su relación, no solo romántica, también era algo que podría terminar destruyendo su amistad.

 **Gomen por no haber actualizado en estas casi tres semanas, pero lo compensare en el próximo capítulo donde después de tantas previas que escribí en esta historia… por fin habrá un lemon y Subaru sera obviamente parte de ese lemon. Lo subiré lo antes posibles. Y como siempre acepto críticas o sugerencias para el próximo capítulo en el cual dare un giro de 180º a la historia, nos leemos.**


	8. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Hola a la gente que lee mi fanfic, estaba concentrada con mi computadora por escribir el próximo capítulo cuando pensé en preguntarles si debería agregar algo a la historia. Pensaba en agregar Yaoi al fanfic. En realidad desde que empecé a escribir esta historia ya había decidido agregar algo de Yaoi más adelante, pero el problema es que no se si a ustedes les gustaría. Tal vez algún homofóbico está leyendo mi historia y se moriría de impresión con el próximo capítulo. Por eso pondré dos opciones.

1-Si agrego Yaoi (mi opción favorita)

2-No agrego Yaoi (si no quieren lo entenderé)

Aunque solo vote una persona, esa persona será la que decidirá. Subiré el capítulo en una semana. Así que quiero saber su opinión y si recibo bastantes votos tal vez después agregue otra votación más adelante. Nos leemos


	9. Capitulo VIII

La tensión y el silencio reinaba en la sala del castillo de Karl Heinz, la novia del sacrificio y los hijos del rey vampiro, a excepción del menor, se encontraban esperando sentados en los sillones que cada uno tenía en esa habitación, Yui se había entado en el sillón vacío que era de Subaru. Cada uno estaba centrado en sus pensamientos, hasta Reiji sentía cierto escalofrió que le recorría la espalda al pensar en el por qué su padre los llamaría. Quien mejor llevaba la situación era Yui quien nunca había ido al mundo de los demonios. Entre sus tranquilos pensamientos la joven pudo notar algo de lo que ninguno de los presentes se había percatado.

-chicos, ¿A dónde fue Shuu-san?- esas palabras sacaron de trance a los hermanos y efectivamente Shuu no estaba.

-¡ese bueno para nada! ¡Se escapó! En qué momento…-

-¡Ese bastardo! ¡Cómo se atreve a escapar y dejar a alguien como ore-sama para soportar el castigo por él! ¡aahh…!-

-¡ese maldito! Nee, Teddy ¿tenemos que matarlo en cuanto lo veamos?-

-nfu~ parece que Shuu-Nissan decidió escapar-

Cada hermano descargaba la tensión que sentía maldiciendo en su mente a su rubio hermano mayor, pero los tranquilizaba de cierta manera, ya que cuando su padre vea que no se encuentra sin duda lo castigara diez mil veces peor. Por lo que se descargara con él y no con ellos. Así de unidad era la familia Sakamaki, con tal de salvarse eran capaces de sacrificar a cualquiera de sus hermanos sin dudar ni por un segundo. Pero aun imaginando los quejidos de dolor que sentiría su hermano de sangre, Reiji no dejaba de pensar en el por qué su padre los llamaría. Últimamente no había pasado nada tan serio como para que necesitaran una intervención paternal; si había un problema en la mansión Reiji era quien se hacía cargo y nunca había necesitado de la ayuda de su padre para resolverse, en ese momento un pensamiento fugaz había pasado por su mente - _si nos sito para reprendernos ¿por qué llamo a Yui también? ¿Y Subaru siendo el más destructivo de la familia sin duda debería haber citado con nosotros si era para castigarnos? Algo no anda bien…-_ los pensamientos de Reiji fueron interrumpidos cuando se escucho la puerta abriéndose. Un personaje espectral atravesó el umbral de la puerta como verdugo que llega para realizar su cometido a los 5 condenados que estaban ahí sentados. El rey de los vampiros, el vampiro más fuerte del mundo de los demonios, y su padre, Karl Heinz. Las respiraciones de los hermanos se corto, al igual que sus pensamientos, era hora de la verdad. El momento de saber el por qué su padre los había llamado.

-mis queridos hijos- dijo acercándose a paso lento hacia los sillones para sentarse en el sillón central mas grande, donde se sentaba la cabeza de la familia – ¿y a que se debe su visita?, es muy inusual que ustedes venga a visitar a su padre-

Todos lo miraron fugazmente, miradas llenas de miedo, confusión y odio. ¿Como por qué lo visitaban? ¡Si él los había citado! Un silencio invadió la habitación mientras Karl Heinz noto las miradas de sus hijos y se percato de la presencia de Yui quien se veía igual de sorprendida que sus hijos.

-como al parecer mis hijos son unos maleducados que no responden a la pregunta de su padre me dirigiré a alguien más- hizo una pausa –Yui- y poso sus ojos sobre ella quien al notar la mirada dorada y penetrante del vampiro tembló un poco- ¿me podrías decir cuál es el motivo de su visita?-

Yui trago grueso y buscaba en su cerebro las palabras adecuadas para explicar la situación. Y así logra exteriorizar la pregunta que todos tenían –recibimos una carta de su parte que decía que viniéramos cuanto antes, y por eso estamos aquí- el padre de los Sakamakis se sorprendió ante la explicación.

-debe haber un error, yo no los eh citado- comento mientras miraba a cada uno de sus hijos quienes tenían una cara de sorpresa y alivio plasmada en sus rostros. Al ver más detalladamente a sus hijos pudo percatarse la ausencia de dos de ellos –y por cierto, ¿no vinieron ni el menor ni el mayor de mis hijos con ustedes?-

-no, padre- comento Reiji ya recuperado de la situación y con su usual tono responsable –en la carta no se citaba a Subaru y Shuu parece que se fue antes de que llegaras- Reiji intentaba hundir a su hermano para que al menos el viaje no hubiera sido en vano. Su hermano siendo castigado era algo digno de ver.

-De acuerdo, como yo no los llame no hay problema con que Shuu se haya ido- Los hermanos, en especial Reiji, siguieron maldiciendo a su hermano mayor quien siempre lograba salir impune. Un nuevo silencio invadió la habitación dejando como evidencia la confusión, enojo e incomodidad de todos.

 _Mientras en otro lugar_

El ambiente se estaba calentando en la habitación del menor de los Sakamakis, ambos seguían besándose con un movimiento de labios y lenguas que lograban sacar el lado más salvaje de ambos. El solo tocarse lograba hacer que Mika perdiera la decencia, el juicio y se entregara por completo a la locura pero dentro de ella sabía que lo que estaba haciendo terminaría hiriéndola a ella y a Subaru. El todavía estaba confundido y se encontraba confundido y ella se estaba aprovechando de eso. Pero ya era muy tarde para echarse atrás. Debía seguir con su plan.

 _Flashback_

Mika se encontraba en un lujoso hotel de la ciudad mientras planeaba una estrategia – _Si tan solo pudiera estar a solas con él, sin sus hermanos y sin Yui por un rato podría…_ \- hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos cuando se le ocurrió una idea brillante. Busca entre las cosas del hotel y saca un papel y una pluma, luego busca entre sus cosas una carta que le había mandado el padre de los Sakamakis cuando iba a venir a Japón. Analiza cuidadosamente la letra y la forma de redacción y empieza a escribir una carta para los Sakamakis. – _si ellos reciben una carta de su padre lo más seguro es que partan inmediatamente hacia el castillo en el mundo de los demonios._ \- Después de hacer varios borradores termina la carta con una letra idéntica a la del rey de los vampiros. Sin perder tiempo llama a uno de sus familiares y lo manda a la mansión Sakamaki con la carta donde al llegar es recibida por el mayordomo de la familia.

 _Fin del flashback_

Sonrió internamente al ver como su plan había resultado pero no debía olvidar su objetivo. Aunque Subaru no se haya dado cuenta debía apresurarse antes de que alguien arruine su plan. Siguieron besándose de una manera que hacía que las palabras sobraran. Las preocupaciones, las dudas, los temores, todo desaparecía. Todo hasta que sorpresivamente Mika se aleja rompiendo el beso. El contrarío la mira algo confundido por su acción.

-sucede algo Mika-

-Subaru… ¿que sientes por mi?- la repentina pregunta lo aturdió un poco.

-¿por qué preguntas eso ahora?-

-no, es que…- un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras dirigió su penetrante mirada azul a su novio- sé que me quieres-

-entonces si lo sabes ¿por qué preguntas?-

-porque…- paro de hablar cuando sintió que la puerta del cuarto era abierta. Ambas personas dentro del ataúd dirigieron sus miradas al causante de la interrupción. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver quién era.

-¡¿Shuu?!- grito Subaru sorprendido al ver a su hermano mayor en el marco de la puerta, en cambio Mika no dice ni una palabra y ve al mayor de los Sakamakis con una mirada indescifrable en su ojos azules, se levanta de encima de Subaru y se retira de la habitación sabiendo que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer en esa situación. Shuu avanzo por el cuarto ignorando a la mujer que se había retirado y se pone enfrente de su hermano quien se había parado de su ataúd para poder estar frente a frente con su hermano.

El albino lo conocía, había vivido años con ese vago, él nunca se movía demasiado, nunca gastaba más energías de las necesarias para trasladarse del sillón a la cama, pero nunca, nunca creyó que Shuu sería capaz de golpearlo como había hecho. El menor sorprendido por la acción de su hermano no supo que decir, solo supo que una ira estaba creciendo dentro de él y se limito a hacer lo que hacía siempre. Gritar para demostrar su enfado.

-¡QUE MIERDA CREES QUE HACES IMBECIL!-

-lo hice para que reacciones y no cometas una estupidez-

-¡AAHHH!- la forma en que el rubio lo miraba seriamente con esos ojos azules que parecían que se lo iban a tragar lo hizo dudar por un momento pero su odio era mayor y trato de golpear a su hermano varias veces pero este lograba esquivar todos sus golpes hasta que ya harto de la actitud infantil de su hermano menor lo agarra del brazo, lo dobla y lo pone atrás de su espalda inmovilizando su brazo derecho y haciendo que Shuu quede atrás de él con su cabeza al lado de la de él.

-ya deja de actuar como un niño, que molesto- comenta con cierta pereza y decisión impropia de él.

-¡si es tan molesto por qué no te metes en tus asuntos!-

-Porque eres mi hermano- sintió como se relajo con lo que había dicho y lo libera de su agarre – estas aquí con Mika cuando deberías estar con Yui-

-…- se quedo mudo, ¿como el rubio sabía lo de Yui?

-sé que estás perdido entre sí deberías quedarte con Yui o Mika pero estoy seguro que tu amor por Yui es mayor que el que sientes por Mika-

-¿y como estas tan seguro?-

-porque vi como se besaron en el jardín, nunca vi que mostraras esa pasión con Mika. ¿O me equivoco?-

Se quedó mudo nuevamente, ¡su hermano los había visto! Un sentimiento de culpabilidad creció en él por haber humillado de esa manera a Mika, una persona que le había sido honesta y quería estar genuinamente con él. Pero también se quedó pensando en lo que dijo el rubio. Tenía razón, aunque con Mika se sentía feliz y la quería con Yui todo era diferente, en el momento en que ambos se veían no lograba controlarse como lo hacía con su novia. Cada vez que la veía sentía tantas emociones y sentimientos que no lograba tener con nadie más. ¿Por qué era más fácil estar con Yui que con Mika? Será porque dentro de él aunque su mente estuviera perdida su corazón ya había tomado una decisión desde hace tiempo. Yui era la elegida, en ese momento lo supo.

-tienes razón Shuu-

Shuu sonrió levemente, su hermano por fin se había decidido –bueno, ahora iré a dormir. Esta intervención de hermano mayor me agoto- con esas última frase se dirigió a su cuarto donde deseaba dormir más que nada, luego se enteraría como termino todo.

Subaru se quedó solo en su cuarto. Con la decisión ya tomada se fue a buscar a Mika. Busco por toda la mansión hasta que la encontró sentada en los escalones que daban al jardín de rosas. Y ahí estaba, la primera mujer que quiso, la chica de hermosos cabellos castaños y poseedora de esos hermosos ojos azules que siempre le habían gustado y le brindaban tranquilidad. Ella estaba mirando en dirección a la torre donde antes había estado la tercera esposa de Karl Heinz y su madre. Parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, ¿Qué estaría pensando? El albino sabía que debía hacer pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, que palabras debía usar, como explicárselo para que no lo odie, ¿seguirían siendo amigos después de haber terminado? A pesar de las incontables dudas que surcaban en su mente debía terminar con su novia. Aunque le duela tanto a él como a ella eso era lo correcto. Decidido se acercó a ella lentamente, parecía que Mika ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia pero aun así no aparataba su mirada de la torre.

-¿Mika?- pregunto débilmente en un intento de que lo viera. Mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia donde estaba sentada.

-sabes… - se gira para verlo directo a los ojos –me hubiera gustado conocer a tu madre, me hablaste tanto de ella y nunca tuve la oportunidad de poder verla en persona. Dicen que se parecía mucho a ti-

-sí, pero Mika quiero hablarte de algo muy importante- comento mientras se sentaba al lado de ella quedando ambos cuerpo separados por unos centímetros –em… v-veras, yo… yo… tu- su boca no podía decir lo que su mente le ordenaba decir. La tensión iba creciendo, él se imaginó que iba a ser difícil pero nunca creyó que lo iba a ser tanto. Y el tener la mirada expectante de Mika sobre él no lo ayudaba. Agacho la cabeza y dirigió su vista a sus manos que estaban apoyadas sobre su regazo y se apretaban con fuerza. Debía hablar, debía terminar con esto antes de que siga lastimándola.

El silencio siguió por unos minutos hasta que Mika decide romper el incómodo silencio. –Subaru- este levanto la vista al escuchar su nombre para encontrarse con la mirada azul dirigida a él –si tienes algo que decirme, dilo por favor- su voz sonaba compasiva, ¿acaso ella sabía lo que trataba de decir el albino? Ante la duda no hace daño preguntar pensó.

-¿Mika tu sabes lo que trato de decir no?-

-tengo una teoría pero igual quiero escucharlo de ti-

La presión era grande, tenía que hablar. Pero como siempre no supo que decir, y si Mika pensaba que él le diría otra cosa. ¿Y si pensaba que la eligió a ella en lugar de a Yui? No podría soportar ver la tristeza aflorar de ella. A pesar de que no la eligió él la amaba y era muy importante para él.

El silencio volvió a reinar y ya harta por la situación Mika decide acabar con esa situación sin sentido, era obvio que él no podría decirlo, era demasiado amable y tímido como para hacerlo. Lentamente desliza su mano por el brazo de Subaru hasta llegar a su mano que estaba sobre su pierna y entrelaza su mano con la de él. Viendo cómo se relajaba ante su tacto se acerca lentamente a él y le da un suave beso. No había contacto de lenguas ni movimiento de labios, era un beso que uno podría definir como dulce e inocente. Sus labios se posaban suavemente sobre los otros, como si con ese solo contacto se pudiera transmitir todo los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro. Mika se retiró suavemente después de unos momentos y se alejó solo unos centímetros quedando ambos frente a frente. –Adiós Subaru- comenta antes de teletransportarse a un lugar incierto.

Subaru por tercera vez en el día se quedó atónito por la situación, Mika se había ido y se sintió inconforme por no haber dicho nada, como siempre debía depender de que su ahora ex novia lograra entenderlo. Pero no esta vez, definitivamente la buscaría y hablaría con ella, Mika se merecía una buena explicación. Dispuesto a hacerlo se levantó cuando una suave voz lo llamo. Se volteó y pudo ver a Yui. ¿Acaso estuvo viendo todo lo que paso con Mika?

-Yui… ¿hace cuánto tiempo estas ahí?-

-no hace mucho, solo alcance a ver como besabas a Mika- un cierto tono de celos y desagrado pudo notarse en su voz. Si Subaru antes estaba perdido ahora lo estaba más, Mika lo había dejado y por la mirada de tristeza en Yui también parecía que ella lo fuera a dejar. –así que al final la elegiste a ella- dijo al borde del llanto.

Antes de que Subaru pudiera explicarle la situación Yui se teletransporta a su habitación, ella no quería que él la viera más destrozada de lo que ya estaba. Solo pudo encontrar consuelo en su almohada donde hundió su rostro para que nadie pudiera ver las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. La última llama de esperanza que Yui tenía en su corazón se estaba apagando en la soledad que ahora habitaba dentro de ella, quien hubiera dicho que el amor podía doler tanto.

Mientras Subaru se maldecía mentalmente por la habilidad de teletransportarse que poseían los vampiros y por ser tan lento y no haber podido hablar rápido y claramente con ambas mujeres que ahora lo dejaban. Aunque de cierta manera él sabía que todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora había sido su culpa. El no haber hablado con Yui antes de irse, haberse puesto de novio con Mika tan repentinamente, el haber sido tan egoísta de querer tenerlas a ambas. Pero aun no era tarde y estaba decidido a arreglar el desastre que había provocado para no perderlo todo.

Pensando en donde podrían estar ambas, deduce que Yui no se iría a otro lugar que no sea la mansión pero no tenía idea donde podría estar Mika. A diferencia de Yui, Mika era impredecible. Decidió establecer prioridades y se dirigió rápidamente a buscar a Yui. Pudo sentir su presencia en su cuarto y se dirigió rápidamente a su encuentro. Entro a la mansión y subió rápidamente las escaleras cuando un nuevo obstáculo se interpuso en su camino hacia el cuarto, Ayato. Se había colocado en medio del pasillo impidiéndole el paso. Su postura reflejaba seguridad, acompañada de unos ojos verde que lo miraban de manera desaprobatoria y desafiante.

-¡MUEVETE!- no se iba a dejar llevar por esa mirada que lo desafiaba.

-no- su voz no dudo ni por un segundo ante la amenaza del menor.

-¡SI NO QUIERES QUE TE DESTRUYA SERA MEJOR QUE TE CORRAS!- esa sería su última advertencia, no le importaba tener que utilizar la violencia contra sus hermanos si era por Yui.

-vas a buscar a Yui, ¿cierto? Ella esta muy triste por tu culpa, ¡ya no la molestes más! ¡No se por qué no la dejaste tranquila después de que te lo pidió en la carta! ¡Yo la amo y puedo hacerla feliz! - Subaru no supo que decir ante la repentina confesión de su hermano, pero su sorpresa no pudo aplacar la ira que crecía dentro de él. Quien se creía para interponerse en su camino. Estaba dispuesto a utilizar la fuerza que lo caracterizaba cuando se detuvo ante esa frase, " _no se por qué no la dejaste tranquila después de que te lo pidió en la carta"_ ¿Cómo sabia su hermano sobre la carta?

-Ayato… ¿Cómo sabes sobre la carta? Ni Yui ni yo se lo contamos a nadie- aunque no gritara se podía notar la ira en cada palabra que pronunciaba, si su sospecha era cierta definitivamente el pelirrojo estaba muerto.

-y-yo…- dudo y en ese momento lo supo, su hermano menor lo había descubierto. Vio toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, un escalofrió lo recorrió, como cuando los humanos podían sentir que la muerte estaba cerca. Él como vampiro nunca tuvo miedo a la muerte, hasta ese momento.

-¡MALDITO! ¡ASI QUE FUISTE TÚ QUIEN ESCRIBIO LA CARTA!- sintió una ira asesina que nunca había sentido, por primera en su vida deseo ver sufrir y retorcerse del dolor a alguien que no fuera su padre. El engreído se lo había ganado, un puño con la fuerza como para romper una pared llego a la cara del pelirrojo dejándolo tirado en el piso con sangre saliendo de su rostro. El albino estaba hecho una fiera, Ayato había cruzado la línea de lo perdonable cuando se metió en su relación con Yui. Dispuesto a seguir golpeándolo se acerco peligrosamente a su hermano y antes de poder darle una patada dirigida a su estomago y que seguramente hubiera destrozado sus órganos internos unos brazos retuvieron al menor desde atrás. Subaru giro su cabeza para saber quien sería su próxima víctima por haberlo detenido una mirada magenta lo veían con una intensidad que podría hasta matar a un humano. Era una mirada directa y profunda con el claro mensaje de " _tranquilízate_ " en ella. Su fuerza se debilito y en busca de huir de esa mirada y recobrar su fuerza volteo la mirada hacia donde antes estaba Ayato, pero el causante de su ira había desaparecido. El maldito le debía la vida a Reiji por haberlo salvado.

-¡suéltame Reiji!- grito tratando de zafarse del agarre de su hermano más responsable.

-lo hare cuando te calmes y me expliques que está pasando-

A pesar de su fuerza su hermano se lo hacía difícil el poder soltarse de su agarre, ¿de dónde había sacado esa fuerza? Entendiendo que lo mejor era hacerle caso se calmo un poco y dejo de forcejear. Reiji al sentir como la rabia de su hermano había bajado lo suelta y adopta su característica postura de elegancia y gran porte mientras acomodaba sus anteojos.

-en serio, ¿Por qué siempre me causan tantos problemas?-

-¡toda fue culpa de Ayato!-

-no importa quién provoco a quien, lo que quiero saber es el por qué-

Como explicárselo, debía explicarle todo lo que había sucedido con Yui, con Mika, la carta, la actual separación entre él y su novia, la elección de haber elegido a Yui. Era demasiado y sentía que el tiempo corría en su contra, contar todo lo ocurrido para que su hermano entendiera iba a llevar mucho tiempo, en el cual ambas mujeres seguirían sufriendo. No había tiempo por lo que tuvo que apelar al lado compasivo de Reiji, si es que tenía.

-te prometo contarte todo pero ahora necesito ir con Yui- en su voz se podía notar entre tristeza, enfado e impaciencia, lo que más resaltaba era la suplica. Prácticamente le estaba rogando que lo dejara y confiara en que luego le explicaría todo. Sintiendo la desesperación de su hermano menor hizo la vista gorda y decidió dejar que siga su camino, teniendo fe en que luego le explicaría todo. Y por su bien mejor que tuviera una buena explicación por todo el alboroto que había sucedido.

Sin perder más tiempo del que ya había perdido llego a la habitación de Yui. Abrió la puerta de roble del cuarto con fuerza sin medir la imprudencia de sus actos. Al entrar y cerrar la puerta de un portazo pudo ver como la mujer que amaba levanta la cabeza que tenia contra la almohada dejando al descubierto sus lagrimas de dolor. El albino sintió como si le hubieran clavado su daga en el pecho, no podía perdonarse el ser culpable y responsable de esas lagrimas.

-Yui…- es lo único pudo decir mientras veía tal imagen desgarradora.

-vete Subaru no quiero hablar contigo ahora, solo… déjame sola- imploro en un suspiro.

-por favor déjame explicarte lo que viste con Mika-

-no es necesario que expliques nada, lo entiendo. Ella es tu novia y yo solo soy…- dejo de hablar al no poder decir lo que tenía en su mente, que solo era una tentación para él.

-no es así Yui, solo me estaba despidiendo de Mika. Ella ya no es mi novia-

Una pequeña luz brillo dentro del ya oscuro y destrozado corazón de Yui, esa frase había logrado devolverle la esperanza de poder estar con la persona que amaba pero, ¿Subaru la había elegido a ella? La duda la carcomía, necesitaba confirmarlo.

-¿y por que terminaron?- Yui sabía que ella era la razón, que Subaru la había elegido a ella por sobre Mika, pero quería escucharlo de él. Que de su boca salieran esas palabras que hace tanto había deseado escuchar.

-bueno… para ser más exacto ella termino conmigo- comento en voz baja al recordar como Mika lo había dejado al ver que él lo intentaba pero no sabía cómo. No pensó lo que dijo y pudo ver como la cara de Yui se ensombrecía, su aura se volvía tan negra como la noche más oscura y sus ojos rosas brillaban en un mirada digna de un vampiro con ansias de matar. Se dio cuenta, no debió haber dicho eso, creyó que lo había pensado pero su boca lo había traicionado y ahora debía prepararse para lo que seguía.

-¡ELLA TE TERMINO A TI!- grito con una fuerza mayor de lo que Subaru hubiera gritado en su vida.

-si Yui pero…- antes de que pudiera decirle que él planeaba terminar con ella antes una cachetada impacto contra su pálido rostro dejando una marca roja en su mejilla y una mirada de sorpresa total por lo inesperado y rápido que había ocurrido todo.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A VENIR A BUSCARME DESPUES DE QUE ELLA TE DEJARA! - Yui estaba furiosa, iracunda, nunca en su vida se había enojado tanto como en ese momento. Se sentía la segunda, el premio consuelo, aquello que uno elige cuando no tiene otra opción. Se sentía impotente, enojada, pero sobre todos los sentimientos que emergían de ella, la tristeza fue la que mas sintió. Le dolia, un dolor tan profundo que no se podría describir con palabras. ¿Cómo Subaru podía jugar así con ella? Sentía ganas de llorar como hace unos momentos. Pero no. Una persona que la trataba de esa manera no merecía sus lagrimas. Esta vez no lo perdonaría tan fácil como lo había hecho antes, esta vez Subaru tendría que esforzarse para obtener su perdón que tantas veces en el pasado le había dado.

Lo entendió, lo había arruinado. Cuando al fin no había nada que lo detuviera en su camino para estar con Yui su torpe dialecto lo había arruinado. Pero no todo estaba perdido, aun. Yui seguía esperando una respuesta al por qué la estaba buscando pero, ¿cómo se lo diría? Deseaba decirle tantas cosas. Que la había elegido, que se había vuelto la persona más importante en su vida pero como expresar todos esos sentimientos después de haber roto la atmosfera que había. Ese momento sacado de novela romántica donde el chico llegaba, veía a la mujer destrozada por el amor que se tenían y con una confesión lograban resolverlo todo. Esa atmosfera tan romántica que se había desarrollado en un principio desapareció por su culpa. Tenía que hacer algo rápido antes de cometer otro error que le costara todo. Rebusco y rebusco entre todas las posibles frases que pudiera usar pero ninguna lo convenció, debía decir algo que sintetizara todo lo que sentía hacia ella. Y entre tantas palabras que invadían su mente recordó una frase que había escuchado hace algún tiempo de alguien quien no recordaba, " _una imagen vale más que mil palabras_ ". En su momento no entendió muy bien que quería decir, pero ahora lo entendía. Si no podía expresarse en palabras podía hacerlo mediante acciones. Sin perder un segundo más abrazo posesivamente a Yui quien se sorprendió pero no lo apartaba. Se separo lo justo y necesario para que ambos quedaran frente a frente y poso sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso.

Sus brazos sosteniéndola en ese abrazo posesivo le brindaba seguridad, sus suaves labios sobre los suyos le impedían respirar, su cálida respiración tan cerca le provocaba escalofríos. No podía parar, todo dentro de ella le suplicaba que continuara. Inconscientemente y dejándose llevar abrió la boca y ambas lenguas se encontraron en roses apasionados que exigían mas contacto. Su labio era succionado mientras que la lengua del otro se recorría por toda esa boca como si fuera suya. Todo eso la hacía olvidar todo y querer volverse uno con esa persona. El beso que en un principio era delicado y dulce se volvió más apasionado y demandante. Sentirse mutuamente hacia que todo a su alrededor perdiera valor, que el mundo se detuviera solo para ellos.

Al segundo de separarse se sintió relajada, toda esa ira había desaparecido pero no podía dejarse llevar más. Lo deseaba, pero no permitiría que Subaru siguiera sin tomarla enserio. Estaba por apartarse cuando el albino intensifico el abrazo haciendo que su rostro quedara hundido en su pecho. Sintió un suave suspiro del contrario en su oído cuando las palabras que tanto había deseado oír se hacían escuchar en una sola frase –te amo, por eso te elijo a ti Yui- su corazón se detuvo, las lagrimas en sus ojos comenzaron a brotar pero esta vez de alegría. Una felicidad indescriptible la llenaba y silenciaba todos esos pensamientos negativos que le decían que no podría estar con la persona que amaba. La persona que ahora decía que la elegía.

 **Enserio lamento la demora (se inclina). La escuela me tubo a full (y yo hago doble escolaridad) pero con el trimestre ya cerrado, volví. Debido a que me sacaron el yaoi de la historia me costó cambiar mi idea original pero creo que quedo bien, lo hice más largo de lo que suelo hacerlo e incluso rebele un par de misterios que había dejado en anteriores capítulos como quien escribió la carta y quien estaba viendo a Subaru y a Yui besándose. Agradezco a los que votaron y para los que querían el lemon todavía lo estoy escribiendo pero me falta inspiración y quería subir algo para no hacerlos esperar más. Y por último, creo que el próximo capítulo será el último o anteúltimo de la historia, pero todavía tengo una sorpresa guardada para el final…**

 **Nos leemos.**


	10. Capitulo IX

¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¿O su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada? Porque otra explicación no podía encontrar para lo que estaba viviendo. Se sentía apretada y un tanto confundida cuando abrió los ojos por la oscuridad en la que se encontraba, pero dejando eso de lado también se encontraba más que cómoda y feliz al sentir una suave respiración detrás de su oído y unos fuertes brazos se aferraban de su cintura. Giro suavemente su cabeza y pudo ver a Subaru durmiendo detrás de ella mientras la abrazaba, la tranquilidad con la que dormía era envidiable. No le tomo mucho tiempo deducir donde se encontraba, pero al recordar cómo había llegado ahí le produjo vergüenza y un sonrojo que tiño sus mejillas.

 _Flashback_

Subaru seguía abrazando a Yui hasta que decidió soltarla para ver como se encontraba después de su declaración. Aunque se asusta un poco al ver como las lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de Yui.

-¿Qué pasa Yui?- pregunto mientras ponía su mano en su mejilla y limpiaba las lagrimas que salían - ¿no quieres estar conmigo?- dijo en voz baja preocupado de que la respuesta sea negativa.

-no, no. Es que estoy muy feliz-

Como no estarlo. Después de todo lo que pasaron el que la haya elegido la hacía más que feliz. Noto la suave sonrisa que el albino le dedico y como sus labios se unían a los de él en un suave beso. A los segundos pudo sentir como una lengua trataba de meterse a su boca y ella abrió la boca dando paso a que ambas lenguas se enlacen en una danza que hacia al beso que en un principio era dulce y suave se volviera más apasionado e intimo. Sus manos se dirigieron a su cuello abrazándolo y profundizando más el beso. Sus pulmones gritaban por el aire que era arrebatado, pero no hizo caso, quería seguir con ese beso lo más que pudiera, tenía que demostrárselo. Lo sabía, desde aquella vez que ella y Subaru habían intentado hacerlo pero él se había detenido debido a su inseguridad no volvería a intentarlo a no ser que ella quisiera. Pero ahora todo era diferente, la razón de su inseguridad radicaba en el hecho de que él tenía a su novia y no quería ser la segunda, pero ahora siendo la única mujer para él toda duda se había desvanecido en el aire dejando libre sus deseos de querer volverse uno con esa persona. Debía tomar la iniciativa así que aprovechando los últimos momentos de duración del beso antes de tener que pararlo por la falta de aire se tira hacia atrás aterrizando en su cama y Subaru debido al abrazo cae sobre ella rompiendo el beso de manera un tanto brusca. Cruzaron miradas y Subaru pudo notar que era lo que estaba planeando hacer Yui.

-estás segura- quería hacerlo, cada fibra de su cuerpo le pedía que no hiciera esa estúpida pregunta, pero quería estar seguro de que quería hacerlo. Ella le sonrió dulcemente y asintió dándole lugar a lo que seguiría.

La delicadeza con la que la trataba era encantadora, los labios que antes pronunciaron esa declaración tan hermosa de amor la estaban besando de una forma pasional y suave a la vez, sus lenguas se enredaban lentamente, saboreándose, como si el tiempo no existiera. Las manos que siempre usaba para golpear cosas ahora la estaban acariciando y recorriendo todo su cuerpo haciendo que rápidamente cada parte que tocaba se calentara y estremeciera. Sus caricias al igual que sus manos se centraron en su espalda y lentamente la levantaban haciendo que quedara sentada y Subaru sobre sus rodillas apoyado sobre ella sin aplastarla, el beso se rompió y su suéter rosa que siempre llevaba era levantado dejándola solo con su corpiño y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. No podía quedarse quieta, quería corresponder con la misma intensidad con la que la estaban tratando, así que dirigió sus manos al cuerpo del albino y comenzó a sacarle la chaqueta negra y la camiseta roja. Al ver el escultural y blanquecino cuerpo del vampiro tuvo una idea y removiéndose un poco quedo sentada igual que Subaru y tímidamente comenzó a darle pequeños, suaves y dulces besos en el cuello, clavícula y término con uno en los labios que a diferencia de los otros duro más tiempo.

Se sintió ligeramente sorprendido de que Yui pudiera tomar la iniciativa de esa manera y que lo desvistiera, aunque internamente lo agradeció ya que le resultaba un tanto vergonzoso el tener que desvestirse. Sintió esos suaves labios que tanto le gustaban y como unas pequeñas manos lo abrazaban, ese calor y suavidad le hicieron perder momentáneamente el control y mordió su labio inferior. La sangre comenzó a brotar de esos labios pero parecía que a ella no le importaba y lo abrazo más fuerte. Esa sangre tan dulce y espesa solo hacían que todo se volviera mas embriagador y excitante para ambos, ese acto tan común para ambos como el de dar y beber sangre se había vuelto algo mucho más intimo y posesivo. Durante el beso volvió a recostarla sobre la cama sin deshacer en ningún momento el beso, sus manos se movieron de la cintura hacia la cadera de la rubia y le saco los shorts marrones que siempre usaba. Una imagen tan tentadora de la rubia solo en ropa interior con su cuerpo blanquecino al descubierto lo hizo perder en éxtasis y que su dolor de entrepierna sea peor. Tomo uno de sus pies y comenzó a besar uno de sus dedos y fue subiendo desde la punta del pie por todo lo largo de esa pierna mientras se escuchaban ligeros gemidos de la rubia tratando de ser silenciados. A cada beso iba subiendo más y mas, cuando llego al muslo lo observo y paro unos segundos para el rostro de quien tenía debajo de él y noto en sus ojos nublados por lo excitante de la situación y mordió esa blanca y suave piel de su muslo con suavidad escuchando un quejido entre dolor y placer. Al dejar de morder vio la marca roja que había dejado y rio levemente, harto de la opresión de su ropa se saco su pantalón quedando solo en ropa interior.

No pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió unos colmillos hundirse en su pierna, era doloroso pero el placer se sobreponía a ese dolor. Vio como el contrario se sacaba lo que le quedaba de ropa y quedaba en las mismas condiciones que ella. Deseaba poder tocarlo, poder tener más contacto con esa blanca piel. El albino solo en ropa interior se volvió a colocar sobre ella. Sintió como una mano se poso sobre de sus pechos y lo acariciaba haciendo que gima un tanto fuerte y se retorciera levemente mientras que la otra mano desabrochaba su corpiño dejándola totalmente desanuda de la cintura para arriba. Se sonrojo y oculto su rostro con su brazo mientras aun sentía como ahora ambos pechos eran acariciados y lamidos por el albino. Su inicial vergüenza iba siendo opacada por las nuevas sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo. Nunca había estado así con una persona, así de intima, así de entregada. Pero aunque para ella todo eso fuera desconocido y un tanto atemorizante no le importa siempre y cuando pudiera descubrir todas esas nuevas sensaciones con Subaru. Mientras pensaba en eso sintió como era despojada de la ultima prenda de ropa que tenia dejándola completamente desnuda.

-estas lista- sintió en un susurro en su oído, una voz ronca y cargada de anhelo.

-si- después de eso sintió como un dedo se metía en su entrada provocándole un agudo dolor y un grito de dolor.

-tranquila, pronto dejara de doler- y así fue, mientras era besada de una manera tierna y gentil el dolor que sentía poco a poco se iba yendo, dejándola sentir solo placer.

Su entrepierna dolía, y mucho. Saco sus dedos al igual que su bóxer y se posiciono entre medio de las piernas de la rubia mientras esta lo abrazaba de manera que no quedara ni un centímetro de distancia entre sus cuerpos. Poco a poco fue metiendo su miembro mientras sentía como unas uñas se hundían en su espalda. No quería lastimarla por lo que por un momento decidió frenar y mirarla a los ojos que apartaban de él. Esos ojos que siempre reflejaban inocencia y una ternura un tanto infantil se había vuelto una mirada brillante y lujuriosa. Una mirada tan profunda y llena de deseo que con solo verla supo que no quería que se detuviera. Y como dejándose llevar por esa mirada termino de meter todo su miembro en la rubia.

Un gemido algo fuerte y agudo salió de su boca que rápidamente fue callado por una lengua que se había metido en su boca y unos labios que sellaban los suyos. Un beso lleno de lujuria y seducción que hizo que su cuerpo comenzara a moverse debajo del albino en señal de que continuara. Unas suaves y lentas embestidas se sintieron en su cuerpo que al principio eran dolorosas pero con los minutos y los movimientos cada vez más rápidos se volvieron más que placenteras. Cada embestida repercutía en partes de su cuerpo que ni siquiera conocía. Mas y mas se sintió llena de la persona que amaba y como esta jadeaba en su oído de placer y excitación.

Todo era sensualidad, todo su mundo en ese momento era la persona que tenia debajo. Mas embestidas, mas gemidos, nada podía detener esa pasión y anhelo que sentían el uno por el otro. Tanto tiempo reteniendo lo que sentían por el otro que en ese momento todo salió a la luz haciendo del momento una demostración pura del amor que sentían por el otro. En la habitación el único ruido que se escuchaba, o merecía ser escuchado, eran los gemidos de ambos y el erótico sonido de sus cuerpos chocando el uno con el otro. Todo era único y especial, ambos reclamándose mutuamente, fundiéndose en un sentimiento tan sentimental como carnal que los derretían.

-M-me vengo…- se escucho en su oído entre un susurro y un gemido. No dijo nada, solo siguió sintiendo como esa persona que amaba entraba y salía de ella llevándola al edén de los placeres.

Las ultimas embestidas llegaban cuando el tan esperado momento llego y ambos llegando al clímax, corriéndose al mismo tiempo.

 _Fin del flashback_

Se sentía incomoda y feliz, avergonzada y orgullosa a la vez. Todas esas peleas con Mika, la espera, la incertidumbre sobre lo que sentía Subaru por ella, todo eso había valido con tal de tener a la persona que mas amaba junto a ella. E haber compartido un momento tan íntimo con la persona que amaba y que esta se le haya confesado la hacía más que feliz, jamás hubiera creído que todo podría haber terminado de esa manera. Pero hasta en el más hermoso cuento, en la mayor felicidad la realidad volvió a hacerse presente. Levanto su mirada y vio el reloj de mesa que tenía en su habitación y noto que solo faltaban 10 minutos para el desayuno mensual que tenían todos los hermanos. Su cuerpo se sobresalto ligeramente al recordarlo, si no bajaba a tiempo para la "reunión familiar" era seguro que Reiji vendría a buscarla a su habitación y la encontraría a ella y a Subaru en semejante escena. La imagen del más responsable de los hermanos Sakamakis regañándola por indecente y descuidada se le venían a la mente; aparte de que todos los hermanos se enterarían de lo que había ocurrido con el menor. Debía actuar rápido, como pudo se giro quedando frente a frente con el albino. No se detuvo a pensar en lo hermoso que se veía y lo movió suave pero insistentemente de los hombros para que despierte.

-Subaru-kun, Subaru-kun…- el albino no respondía –despierta tenemos que bajar para desayunar con el resto-

-uummm… no quedémonos así un rato más-

Yui al ver como el albino parecía no importarle el que seguramente Reiji estuviera contando los segundos exactos que faltaban para que llegáramos comienza a levantarse de la cama -vamos Subaru-kun debe-¡ah!- un dolor punzante se sintió en su cadera e hizo que volviera a caer en la cama en la misma posición en la que estaba, frente a frente al contrario.

-no seas tonta, lo mejor es que nos quedemos aquí- el menor volvió a abrazarla por la cintura impidiéndole poder escapar.

-pero…- no pudo terminar la frase al sentir esos labios que tanto le gustaban posarse sobre los suyos en un beso corto pero dulce que la sorprendió, junto con esos penetrantes ojos rojos que la miraban solo a ella.

-estas tan preocupada de que Reiji no regañe o que alguno de mis hermanos nos descubran que te olvidas de que ahora solo somos tu y yo, y quiero disfrutar eso-

Su corazón se acelero, su boca se quedo sin palabras y lo único que salió de ella fue inclinarse para darle un beso a la persona que la abrazaba. Definitivamente nada ni nadie podría arruinar ese momento. O al menos eso creyó hasta que…

 **Me costó mucho escribir este capítulo y me disculpo por haberlos dejado pausado pero me era muy difícil encontrar la inspiración para escribirlo. Pero bueno, al final salió, y justo para el cumpleaños de nuestro Subaru!**

 **Como final, para los que habían votado que querían yaoi en la historia y por si hay algún fujoshi leyendo esto, los invito a que lean mi fanfic "Entre tú y yo" que comencé hace ya unas semanas, un fanfic de DL con Ruki y Kou como pareja principal.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	11. Capitulo X

Sus labios volvían a unirse robándole el aire y transportándola a ese lugar alejado donde solo ellos dos. Definitivamente nada ni nadie podrían arruinar ese momento. O al menos eso creyó hasta que…

-Bitch-chan, es hora de desayunar- el trillizo de sombrero abrió la puerta de la rubia como si fuera su cuarto y se quedo literalmente en shock al ver a su hermanito menor desnudo en la cama junto a la rubia. –parece que interrumpí algo-

Subaru no dijo nada, con la mirada amenazadora esperaba que su hermano se vaya. Por su parte Yui estaba tan roja como un tomate de la vergüenza.

-se puede saber por qué tardan tanto, es hora de desayunar- Reiji llego a la habitación de la ex humana pero se quedo igual que Laito al ver la causa de la demora.

Por unos minutos nadie decidía ni hacía nada, el estado de shock por parte de los cuatro no los dejaba hacer nada. Pero como en los cuentos llego el príncipe de la familia para salvar a todos de ese incomodo momento.

-Reiji, Laito dejen de andar de mirones y bajen al comedor- Shu como por arte de magia había apareció en el marco de la puerta sin inmutarse por lo de Yui y Subaru para sacar al responsable y pervertido de la habitación. Los nombrados no dijeron nada y se retiraron del lugar seguidos del vago.

-mejor bajamos rápido- Yui se levantó de un salto de la cama pero un agudo dolor en su cadera hizo que casi cayera al piso, pero fuera atajada por uno fuertes brazos que la volvieron a acomodar en la cama.

-no seas tan apresurada. Mejor quédate aquí a descansar y yo abajo me encargo de todo- la rubia asintió sintiendo que no tenía otra opción más que aceptar. El albino le dio un dulce beso en la frente y se vistió para bajar a lo que sería un mar de preguntas dirigidas solo a él.

Al llegar y como cumpliendo sus sospechas se encontró con que 5 pares de ojos se posaron en él en cuanto entro al comedor. No les dio importancia y se sentó en su lugar empezando a comer. Excuso a Yui diciendo que no se sentía bien y quería descansar.

-nfu~ no será que no se puede levantar- acoto divertido el trillizo de sombrero esquivando un cuchillo que le tiro el albino.

-¡Subaru! No tires los cubiertos- ordeno el de anteojos.

-¡no le vas a decir nada por intentar atacarme!-

-eso te lo provocaste vos mismo Laito, así que hazte cargo de tus actos- el primer sermón del día se lo había llevado el pelirrojo castaño.

Nadie más acoto nada ya que todos los presentes sabían sobre lo de Yui y Subaru. Pero lo que no sabían y no se atrevían a preguntar era, ¿qué había pasado con Mika? Aunque era por demás obvio que ya no seguían juntos; pero como apiadándose un poco ninguno pregunto para no molestar al menor. El desayuno siguió con normalidad a excepción de una que otra mirada de odio por parte del menor a Ayato. Se podía sentir como la tensión e incomodidad llenaba el lugar pero para sorpresa de todos Shu fue quien logro terminarlo.

-aahh… por cierto, el viejo me envió esta carta- comento sacando un sobre de su bolsillo y entregándoselo a Reiji.

El responsable y encargado de sus hermanos leyó la carta y un gran suspiro salió de sus labios señalando que lo que decía la carta iba a irritar a más de uno. –Es una invitación a un baile que se realizara en el castillo de padre- prosiguió con su lectura hasta llegar al último párrafo- ¡HOY! ¡Shu!- grito llamando la atención del mayor -¡¿Cuándo te llego esta carta?!-

-creo… que hace como una semana-

-¡¿y por qué no me la entregaste antes?!-

-era molesto buscarte para dártela-

La ira reflejada en el rostro de Reiji era digna de una película de terror. Acaso ese vago no sabía lo que significaba el tener que preparar todo para que asistieran. Suspiro resignado, luego buscaría la forma de desquitarse con su inútil hermano mayor, ahora debía enfocarse. Les ordeno a todos que vayan a prepararse con el mejor traje que tuvieran y que en media hora partirían al mundo de los demonios. Subaru se apresuró a despertar a Yui ya que seguro siendo mujer necesitaría su tiempo para prepararse y esas cosas. Entro a la habitación y la vio durmiendo tan pacíficamente que le dio pena lo que estaba por decirle.

-Yui, despierta- comento dulce pero nerviosamente en el oído de la rubia.

-Subaru-kun… ¿qué pasa?-

-nos invitaron a un baile en el mundo de los demonios y tenemos que salir en 30 minutos-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡En tan poco tiempo!-

-¡sí! El vago de Shu nos avisó recién hoy. Ese viejo se enfadara si ve que no estamos ahí a tiempo.-

-de acuerdo- comento parándose tan rápido y preocupada por qué se iba a poner que ni siquiera le prestó atención a su dolor de caderas. Subaru se retiró del cuarto para dejar que se prepare mientras él iba a buscar algún traje a su armario.

Todos buscaban y se vestían de manera apresurada mientras maldecían por lo bajo al vago de su hermano. Por su parte Shu caminaba tranquilo hacia su habitación ya que ya había preparado su traje con anticipación, internamente se reía al ver como sus hermanos corrían de forma frenética preparándose.

La rubia antes de comenzar a vestirse sintió que debía aprovechar esa oportunidad para ir a hablar con cierto pelirrojo que le debía una explicación. Subaru ya le había explicado lo de la carta pero igual quería escuchar la versión de Ayato. Llego a su cuarto y toco la puerta cuando escucho que podía pasar. Al entrar vio como el dueño del cuarto trataba de elegir entre dos trajes que tenía sobre su cama.

-¿Qué quieres chichinashi?- ni siquiera se inmuto por la presencia de la rubia.

-Ayato-kun… yo quería hablar sobre el tema de "la carta"-

El trillizo se sorprendió por el tema y se giró para quedar frente a la rubia. – ¿y qué quieres que te diga?-

-yo ya sé por qué hiciste eso. Y quiero que sepas que… te perdono-

El pelirrojo se quedó por segunda vez atónito por la actitud de la rubia. A pesar de lo que había hecho ella lo perdonaba, eso le hacía recordar el por qué la amaba y que ella seria as feliz al lado de su hermanito. Le agradeció su perdón, cosa que asombro a la rubia ya que él no era mucho de disculparse, y ambos se despidieron para volver a la tarea de vestirse.

En exactamente 30 minutos todos se encontraban en la puerta con sus mejores trajes y algo agitados, a excepción del mayor. La ultima en bajar fue Yui que tenía el cabello recogido y se había colocado un vestido rosa claro largo con escote de corazón y un cinturón brillante ajustado a su cintura, era algo sencillo pero elegante. Ya todos preparados partieron rumbo al castillo de Karl Heinz.

Al llegar, como era de esperarse, los recibieron con total decoro al ser los hijos del rey de los vampiros. El salón estaba repleto de vampiros de la más alta clase, aunque también pudieron sentir la presencia de cuatro híbridos a los cuales ignoraron. Los siete se sentaron en una mesa que tenían reservada solo para ellos mientras al igual que todos los demás invitados esperaban la aparición del anfitrión de la fiesta.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del castillo.

Mika se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del gran castillo preparándose para el gran baile llevaba un vestida con un hermoso vestido azul como el de sus ojos, largo, cubierto de brillantes plateado, con escote recto y un corte al costado de falda dejando ver parte de una de sus piernas cuando caminaba. Su pelo estaba suelto y solo tenía un poco de maquillaje en sus ojos. Al ver que ya estaba lista camino hasta el balcón de la habitación para admirar la hermosa vista que había desde ese lugar. Estuvo ahí unos segundos cuando sintió una presencia en su cuarto.

-te ves encantadora- escucho detrás suyo y se volteo para poder responder.

-muchas gracias, Karl Heinz-sama. ¿Y a que debo el honor de su presencia? Seguramente todos deben estar esperándolo abajo en el salón-

El rey de los vampiros hacia aparición en el cuarto quedando frente a la joven mientras la miraba con una sonrisa. –lo sé, pero antes quería venir a darte mis agradecimientos por tu excelente trabajo. Gracias a ti la novia del sacrificio pudo unirse a uno de mis hijos-

-sabe que no tiene nada que agradecer, es un honor el poder ayudar a su familia-

El Sakamaki solo sonrió satisfecho al ver que todo había resultado como esperaba –te espero en el salón para poder bailar una pieza contigo- con estas palabras desapareció de la habitación dejando cierto aire de frialdad en el ambiente que solo el rey de los vampiros podría dejar. Ella simplemente contuvo un escalofrió en su cuerpo y apoyo sus brazos sobre el borde del balcón para seguir mirando el paisaje que le ofrecía la altura a la que se encontraba la habitación.

-así que eras una enviada de nuestro padre- se escuchó detrás de ella.

-vaya, vaya, no creí que alguien pudiera descubrirme- comento dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con el mayor de los Sakamakis. –Aunque… no me sorprende tanto que lo hicieras tú, Shu-

-sí que tienes agallas para meterte a nuestra mansión y fingir estar enamorada de Subaru- comento con frialdad y un tono amenazante mientras se acercaba a ella.

-y quien dijo que fingía- comento con confianza mientras apoyaba sus codos en el barandal del balcón quedando frente a Shu quien tenia cierto brillo de curiosidad y desconfianza en sus ojos. –la verdad es que yo me contacte con Karl Heinz y le dije que me dejara ver a Subaru a solas-

-¿y para que hiciste eso?- no confiaba para nada en ella pero al menos quería escuchar su versión de la historia.

-yo volvía a Japón después de varios años en Europa y quería verlo al menos una vez mas. Al encontrarnos me di cuenta que no se encontraba bien, lo conozco desde que éramos niños y cuando me conto lo de Yui y la carta decidí que como buena amiga debía intervenir. Lo convencí en esos días que estuvimos juntos para que me diera una oportunidad como su novia, él acepto y el resto ya lo conoces. Yo solo quería que fuera feliz con Yui.- término con cierta melancolía.

-¿por qué siento que no me estás diciendo algo?- noto la sonrisa un tanto maliciosa que formo la castaña ante su pregunta.

-parece que no eres tan vago como aparentas. Bueno, mi plan original era quedarme con Subaru y mostrarle que podía ser mejor novia que Yui pero al poco tiempo me di cuenta que él ya estaba enamorado y que no importaba las cosas que yo hiciera no podría olvidar a Yui. Así que al final lo deje para no seguir estorbando-

Luego de un silencio ante su honesta respuesta el rubio decidió hablar -es cierto, eres un estorbo- termino con una sonrisa engreída.

A la chica la enojo un tanto su comentario pero ella también había notado algo del mayor de los Sakamakis – ¿y qué hay de ti? Fingiendo ser indiferente cuando en realidad también sentías celos de ellos dos-

-yo no siento nada por Yui- Shu aun con su cara de indiferencia rezo para que no lo hubieran descubierto.

-yo no me estaba refiriendo a ella, yo me refería a lo que sientes por Subaru- se sintió triunfadora al notar el tic en el ojo que le había dado a Shu, dio justo en el clavo.

-solo me atraía un poco, pero ya lo supere- era verdad, sentía algo por Subaru pero al verlo con Yui pensó igual que Mika y se aparto del camino sin hacerse ilusiones con el albino. Ahora estaba feliz de verlo con alguien como Yui.

-¿por qué siento que no me estás diciendo algo?- volvió a repetir la anterior frase de Shu ganándose una mirada con algo de enojo de su parte, algo que no le preocupo en lo más mínimo.

-te lo estarás imaginando, pero si no me crees te lo demostrare- le molestaba su actitud engreída hacia él, quería ver la duda y sorpresa en esa hermosa mirada azul, así que la agarro fuertemente de la cintura sorprendiéndola y plantándole un beso en la boca. La chica se veía confundida, cosa que lo hizo sonreír en medio del beso y aprovechando la confusión introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca enredándola con la de la castaña quien parecía comenzar a dejarse llevar por él. El beso termino y pudo notar cierto sonrojo en el rostro de la chica que lo hizo reír de manera engreída –te ves más linda así- refiriéndose al hecho de que estaba callada y sonrojada.

A Mika no le causo ninguna gracia, no le gustaba que la gente la viera dudando o apenada. A pesar de haberle gustado el beso no iba a admitirlo jamás. Pero ante el último comentario de Shu decidió que no iba a dejarse ganar por ese vampiro arrogante. Le devolvería lo que había hecho al doble. Decidido esto atrajo al Sakamaki de su corbata hasta ella y lo beso de una manera mucho más posesiva que la anterior. Ambas lenguas volvieron a encontrarse con mayor pasión de ambas partes, peleando por ver quien tenía el dominio sobre la boca del otro. Sus manos acariciaban el cuello del contrario mientras sentía como las manos en su cintura ahora acariciaban su cadera. Quiso llegar más lejos de lo que iban así que al separarse del beso se acerco a su oído y le susurro.

-tanto te gusto que no puedes evitar besarme- su voz era dulce y a la vez sensual. Más de un hombre caería a sus pies por utilizar ese tono de voz. Pero Shu no era uno de esos tipos.

-lo dice quien se sonroja por un solo beso- si creía que caería tan fácil estaba muy equivocada. El haría que ella callera rendida a sus pies.

-eres muy tierno, tratando de evitar el hecho de que te atraigo- seguían abrazados por lo que cada vez que hablaban rozaban los labios del otro de forma más que provocadora.

-ya quisieras- al momento se separo del abrazo y dio unos pasos hacia la habitación para irse.

-tú te lo pierdes- sabia que el rubio se estaba haciendo desear, y aunque le encantara la idea de pararlo y seguir con lo empezaron su orgullo no se lo permitió.

El Sakamaki no dijo nada y se dirigió al cuarto donde las cortinas moviéndose por la ligera brisa de la noche cubrieron su espalda desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la habitación. Al igual que Mika quería seguir pero no se dejaría doblegar por una chica en la que no podía confiar, aunque esta fuera de su interés.

Vio al vampiro desaparecer entre las telas de la cortina y las sombras de la habitación. Suspiro decepcionada y siguió mirando las estrellas por un rato, la noche era verdaderamente bella desde aquel balcón donde se veía perfectamente la luz de la luna llena que alumbraba su hermoso vestido haciéndolo brillar ligeramente. Luego de un rato sentía ganas de volver a entrar, después de todo tenía que bajar para el baile que se desarrollaba mientras estaba ahí. Camino hasta el cuarto saliendo del balcón y en cuanto dio unos pasos al interior de la habitación sintió como alguien agarro sus dos manos y la ponía contra la pared. Frente a frente volvía a ver al rubio que había besado y como repitiendo el mismo patrón volvieron a besarse. Definitivamente había química entre ambos. En el medio del lascivo beso el rubio bajo sus manos acariciando los costados de la chica hasta los muslos y la subió horcajadas haciendo que sus piernas se aferren a su cintura y sus manos a su cuello. La castaña sentía la fría pared contra su espalda con la que se apoyaba sintiendo algo del peso del contrario.

Shu aprovechando la posición en la que estaban la agarra de las piernas evitando que se caiga, la sienta sobre la cómoda que había al lado de la cama y rasga la parte de atrás del hermoso vestido. Mika escucho el sonido de la tela rompiéndose y en un arrebato empuja al Sakamaki mayor a la cama sin ningún cuidado. La afectada en cuestión se levanta del mueble y camina lento al vampiro quien observaba con lujo de detalle como el vestido se caía a cada paso que daba la chica dejándola solo con su ropa interior de encaje azul oscuro. Su cuerpo era por demás exquisito, su silueta femenina bien marcada pero no al punto de ser exagerado, su piel blanca como la más hermosa y pura nieve que se pueda ver, esos ojos azules oscuros contrastantes con cierto brillo de demonio que contradecía su rostro angelical. Definitivamente quería sentirse dueño de ese cuerpo al menos esa noche.

La joven en cuestión se posiciono sobre Shu y lamio provocativamente su cuello, mientras de un tirón rompió la camisa del rubio dejando ver su escultura cuerpo.

-ese era mi vestido favorito, como me lo pagaras- su voz sonaba sensual y amenazadora en su oído.

-¿cómo te gustaría que lo hiciera?- no hubo respuesta, lo único que sintió fue como los colmillos eran clavados en su cuello. Los sonidos que salían de la boca de Mika succionando su sangre eran como gemidos y al estar ella encima de él aprovechaba para moverse de forma más que intencional sobre su ya semi duro miembro haciendo que uno que otro suspiro saliera de su boca. La fémina lo estaba provocando, pero si quería jugar él jugaría. Dirigió sus manos a su espalda y desabrocho su sostén que al no tener bretel cayo dejándola totalmente expuesta ante sus ojos.

La joven sintió como era despojada de la poca ropa que le quedaba y dejo de morder, no sin antes darle una lamida a la sangre que salía de la herida. Dejo de moverse sobre el miembro del contrario y sin importarle el hecho de que pudiera ver sus pechos se levanto aun sentado sobre la hombría del rubio y lo mira a los ojos con cierta superioridad reflejada en sus movimientos y pose.

-ahora es mi turno- en un rápido movimiento Shu invierto los papeles y se posiciono arriba de Mika. Esta pareció sorprenderse ligeramente ante su movimiento, como le gustaba ver esa mirada confundida en ella. Pero aun seguía teniendo ese cierto aire de confianza en ella que muy pocas veces perdía. Quería ver la confusión en ella, que gimiera su nombre, que se le entregara y se rindiera ante él.

Sin perder más tiempo dirigió su mano hasta uno de los pechos de la chica y lo masajeo haciendo que un gemido se escapara de la boca de esta. Con su boca comenzó a lamer el otro pezón y con la mano que tenia libre se dirigió hasta la intimidad de la chica por debajo de su ropa interior. Masajeo rápidamente su clítoris haciéndola estremecer. Sintió como estaba por venirse y aparto sus manos y boca de la mujer que tenía debajo.

Mika no podía controlar bien su respiración, se notaba que ese vampiro tenía experiencia con mujeres, ya que sabia como darle placer a una. Eso la hizo enojar un poco ya que se estaba empezando a dejar dominar. Aun era muy pronto para dejarse someter por él. Así que como tomando ventaja de la posición en la que estaban volvió a besarlo de manera lasciva mientras que cautelosamente su mano se dirigió hasta la entrepierna del contrario. Como maldijo el no haberle quitado el pantalón antes pero eso no la detuvo y metió su mano por debajo de las prendas y tomo su pene con fuerza haciendo que un gemido saliera de la boca de Shu rompiendo el beso.

Quería que Mika siguiera, así que la tomo de la cintura y volviendo a invertir los roles la sentó sobre su ya duro miembro haciendo que saliera un gemido algo fuerte de la boca de ambos. Una mirada, en una sola mirada fugaz en que ambos azules chocaron y se dieron cuenta los deseos innegables que sentían el uno por el otro. La castaña desabrocho el cierre de su pantalón lentamente desesperándolo en expectación y deseo. Una vez abierto acaricio sus caderas con sus delicadas manos y tomando el borde de sus pantalones los retiro con igual lentitud. Parecía que disfrutaba el tenerlo así de desesperado por ella. Eso no le gusto así que para evitar la lenta tortura de que le retiraran sus bóxers se levanto utilizando sus codos como soporte y retiro la ultima prenda que le quedaba de ropa.

-que impaciente estas- comento Mika viendo el duro pene de quien tenía enfrente y su obvia mirada de excitación y desesperación.

-solo hazlo de una maldita vez- la poca paciencia de Shu se estaba agotando mientras miraba a la chica que estaba apoyada sobre el borde de la cama.

-que desesperado-

-si serás una… ¡ah!- sintió como apretaban fuertemente su pene haciéndole doler. Estaba por recriminarle algo que la hiciera enojar pero cuando sintió como aflojaban el agarre en su miembro y comenzaban a moverlo de manera rápida lo hizo olvidar de todo.

Quería someterlo, castigarlo, si creía que se dejaría manejar por él tan fácilmente estaba equivocado. Lo destrozaría de placer en ese momento. Movió rápidamente el miembro sintiendo como crecía entre sus manos. Los gemidos del rubio se sentían increíbles pero quería escucharlos más. Alejo sus manos y acerco su boca al miembro dándole una lamida por demás provocadora y lo introdujo en su boca comenzando un vaivén rápido sin importarle que pudiera correrse en cualquier momento. Siguió así por unos minutos cuando sintió como el pene palpitaba en su boca en señal de que iba a correrse. No le dio importancia y como provocando mas al contrario le dio una mordida algo fuerte dentro de su boca haciendo que se corriera en su boca mientras se escucho un gemido algo fuerte. Trago el semen y algo desesperada por los deseo que tenia de sentir placer se saco sus bragas y volvió a sentarse sobre el miembro del vampiro de abajo sintiendo las intimidades de ambos sin prendas que estorbaran.

Esa chica definitivamente lo volvía loco, pero el admitirlo sería un golpe duro a su orgullo. A pesar de haberse corrido aún no se sentía satisfecho así que al ver como la castaña volvía a sentarse sobre él, la tomo de la cadera y comenzó a moverla encima de él. Descargaba sus deseos carnales con ella frotando ambas intimidades con intensidad mientras que la chica en cuestión sujeto las manos que tenían en la cadera tomándolas fuertemente mientras aumentaba la velocidad con la que se movía encima de él. Su miembro volvió a ponerse erecto y soltó las caderas de la contraria quien se detuvo al saber lo que se venía.

-si quieres puedes ponerte en cuatro para que no te duela tanto-

Apartando su orgullo de lado se dejó llevar por los deseos que en su cabeza gritaban que querían sentir a ese rubio dentro suyo llevándola a la mayor de los placeres. Una vez que se coloco en cuatro sintió como se posicionaban atrás de ella y tomaban sus caderas firmemente. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire tratando de relajarse ya que el contrario parecía que no iba a esperar a prepararla ni nada. El aire salió en un gran suspiro cuando sintió el falo entrar de una sola estocada, fuerte y bestial. Al principio sintió como si se fuera a partir en dos. Un dolor punzante se sintió en su entrada mientras que el rubio comenzó a moverse lentamente como teniendo un mínimo de compasión por el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Los minutos pasaron y pudo sentir la oleada de placer a cada estocada.

-M-mas rápido… ¡ah!- noto como aumento la velocidad y fuerza con la que arremetían dentro de ella, llenándola y tocando ese lugar exacto en su cuerpo que la hacía gemir de placer.

Al escuchar como pedía más aumento la velocidad de manera drástica, se impulsaba con todo su cuerpo apoyado levemente en la espalda de quien tenía debajo hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras su miembro entraba y salía del cálido interior de la castaña embriagándolo en éxtasis y placer. Noto como la mujer en cuestión se movía hacia atrás cada vez que él la embestía, como queriendo que el la penetrara más profundo. Sonrió de manera más que sensual al ver como se deja llevar por el placer que le brindaba.

-S-Shu… a-ahh~- su voz salía más aguda de lo que era al no poder controlar bien su respiración.

-Mika-a… mmm- sintió como su miembro comenzaba a palpitar –y-ya no…-

Entendió lo que quiso decir ya que ella también sentía que estaba por venirse. Sintió las últimas fuertes estocadas y como ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo. Su cuerpo ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir en esa postura así que cayo rendida en la cama mientras notaba como el cuerpo encima de ella salía de su interior y se recostaba a su lado tratando de regular su agitada respiración.

-supongo que… ya no podrás bajar al baile-

-sí, tu padre se enojara, parecía que quería bailar conmigo- noto como el rubio hizo un gesto de desagrado ante el nombramiento de esa persona. No quería que pusiera esa cara así que dejando ver un poco de su lado tierno le dio un tierno y sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Enseguida al escuchar cómo se refería al viejo de su padre no pudo evitar hacer un gesto con su cara. Pero a los segundos sintió como besaban su mejilla y dirigió su vista a la responsable de hacer que su corazón se acelerara y vio como esta le dirigía una sonrisa que nunca había visto en ella. Que esa sonrisa solo fuera para él lo hizo darle un beso en la frente y abrazarla mientras ambos se tapaban con las mantas.

-descansa Shu- sabía que tenía que bajar al baile antes de que sus hermanos notaran su ausencia y comenzaran a buscarlo pero al ver semejante belleza quedando dormida a su lado hizo que no quisiera no salir de esa cama jamás, ¿acaso esa mujer había logrado que sintiera algo por ella? No le importo, luego lo pensaría pero ahora solo sabía que por nada del mundo quería apartarse de ella.

-descansa Mika-

 **¿Y qué les pareció? Les apuesto que nadie se veía venir el Mika x Shu. Y como la fujoshi que soy agregue un pizca de yaoi en este capítulo. Ahora les quería preguntar: ¿quieren que haga otro capítulo más? La verdad este capítulo podría quedar como el final de la historia pero se me había ocurrido escribir lo que pasaría la mañana siguiente de este baile. Pero si creen que quedaría este como un buen final no lo escribiré.**

 **Espero sus reviews con la respuesta. Nos leemos.**


	12. Capitulo XI - Final

Mika se despertó un tanto confundida, abrió ligeramente sus ojos y vio algo que la hizo sonreír. Shu se había quedado dormido en la cama abrazado a ella. De todos los días que se había quedado en la mansión Sakamaki la mayoría de las veces lo veía durmiendo, pero esta vez se veía más… hermoso. Su cabello estaba algo despeinado y en su cuello tenía una marca roja donde lo había mordido. Sonrió satisfecha ante eso, pero más por tenerlo a su lado y que no se haya ido. Pero esa felicidad que sentía fue opacada por la voz de la conciencia en su cabeza, ¿hace cuanto estaban dormidos? ¿El baile ya había terminado? Sus hermanos de seguro lo estaban buscando ¡¿y si los encontraban en semejante escena?! No sabría que decirles ya que ni ella sabía qué relación tenía ahora con el rubio. Levanto un poco su cabeza para ver el reloj que había detrás del Sakamaki. Ya habían pasado… ¡3 horas! Se alarmo, ya que de seguro el baile estaba finalizando y empezarían a buscar a Shu, si es que no lo estaban buscando en ese momento.

-Shu despierta- lo movió lentamente esperando que se despertara, este solo hizo un gesto de disconformidad en su rostro –vamos Shu, ¡levántate!- empezó a moverlo de manera más rápida.

-ya deja de hacer eso, aun no quiero levantarme- abrazo con más fuerza el cuerpo de Mika haciendo que sus cuerpos desnudos queden mas juntos, y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de la castaña que soltaba un suspiro resignada.

-pero tus hermanos seguro te están buscando, ¿qué les diremos si nos ven?- aunque disfrutaba el estar así con él quería evitar la incomodidad de que descubrieran que ambos tuvieron sexo mientras todos estaban en el baile.

-el castillo es muy grande, dudo que nos encuentren. Además…- levanto su mirada hacia la castaña -parece que tu tampoco quiere irte- se levanto del pecho de la chica quedando a la misma altura que ella y con ambos rostros muy cercanos.

-en verdad eres un vago- Comento medio en chiste y medio en serio. Quería seguir con él, pero tenía muchas dudas surcando su mente ¿Qué eran ellos ahora? Ella recién había terminado su relación con Subaru y el rubio también había superado recientemente sus sentimientos por el albino. Pero el hablar de sentimientos ahora era un poco apresurado para Mika, ella todavía no estaba segura de por qué había hecho eso con el hermano de su ex novio albino, y el rubio tal vez no sentía nada por ella y solo había querido acostarse con ella.

Shu se sentía bastante cansado como para ponerse a pensar en la situación en la que estaba, la verdad, aún no se había tomado un tiempo para pensar sobre lo que sentía en ese momento. Ya había superado sus sentimientos por Subaru, de eso no tenía dudas, ¿pero podía empezar a sentir algo por Mika? Esa noche había sido por demás increíble para él y deseaba el poder volver a repetirla, ¿pero era ese pensamiento solo carnal? Estaba por decirle algo cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió fuertemente por la persona que menos querían ver.

-¡Shu sabes cuánto tiempo estuvimos buscándote!- grito harto Subaru ya que Reiji le había ordenado a todos los hermanos y a Yui que buscaran al hermano mayor que había desaparecido en cuanto llegaron al baile. Y después de buscar en decenas de cuartos lo encuentra, lo más probable para él era que el vago de la familia seguro estaba durmiendo, evadiendo la tediosa fiesta. Pero jamás, ni en un millón de años, espero ver a su hermano en la cama desnudo junto a la que era su ex novia, a la cual también había estado buscando en el baile para poder hablar con ella.

El silencio y la sorpresa invadieron el ambiente. El albino se quedó parado inmóvil viendo a ambos vampiros en la cama; Shu se sentía un poco incomodo, no por el hecho de ser visto por su hermano menor, lo cual le ayudo a comprobar que ya no sentí nada por él, si no por el hecho de que la mujer con la que estaba acostado era su reciente ex novia. Mika solo quería que la tierra la tragara en ese momento, el sentir la mirada roja del albino sobre ella y su hermano con el que se había acostado la avergonzaba como nunca.

Pero como si las cosas no pudieran ponerse peores, el resto de los hermanos llegaron a la puerta al escuchar como Subaru había gritado que encontró a Shu. Los 4 hermanos faltantes y hasta Yui se quedaron igual que el menor al ver a Mika y su hermano mayor desnudos en la cama y con el olor a sexo en la habitación. La vergüenza y humillación que sentía la castaña en ese momento era monumental. Pero entre tanta incomodidad Laito quiso romper el silencio.

-nfu~, apuesto a que nadie se esperaba eso-

Todos se salieron de su asombro y miraron con rabia a Laito, ¿cómo podía bromear en un momento así? Mika solo escondió su rostro en la almohada deseando que todos se fueran. Shu sintió lo incomoda que estaba la castaña y decidió actuar antes de que la situación se agravará.

-¿pueden irse?, en 10 minutos bajo a la limosina para irnos y yo me ocupo de hablar con el viejo para que no se enfade por no estar en su baile- por primera vez en mucho tiempo tomo el papel de hermano mayor, aunque solo lo hacía por Mika.

Todos acotaron la orden sin discutir al ver como su hermano mayor asumía el rol del responsable en esa ocasión. Cuando todos se retiraron del cuarto ambos vampiros procedieron a salir de la cama y vestirse, aunque solo Shu pudo vestirse ya que el vestido de Mika estaba rasgado en toda la parte de la espalda. La fémina solo pudo colocarse su ropa interior, luego iría a buscar algo de ropa en la habitación donde se había estado quedando en el castillo. Pero primero, quería hablar con el causante de que su vestido estuviera roto.

-luego iré a hablar con Subaru a la mansión- comento la castaña llamando la atención del rubio, quien ya se había terminado de vestir.

-de acuerdo, yo hablare con él también. Nos vemos- con esas simples palabras de despedida el rubio se retiro dejando un poco decepcionada a la castaña. Le hubiera gustado poder hablar aunque sea un poco sobre lo de anoche. Pero después de esa salida del contrario sintió que era por demás obvio que eso solo había sido sexo de una noche.

Ya en la mansión Sakamaki, Subaru se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto sin siquiera esperar a Yui, tenía muchas cosas que pensar y necesitaba estar solo un tiempo. Ya sin el albino, el resto de los hermanos junto a Yui se reunieron en la sala y todos dirigieron su atención en el rubio, quien estaba recostado en el sofá de la sala y no parecía estar abierto a preguntas.

-Shu, espero que tengas una buena explicación para todo lo ocurrido- recrimino Reiji deseando matar a su hermano por lo relajado que se veía ahí tirado en uno de los sillones tratando de dormir.

-Reiji, creo que es un poco obvio después de lo que vimos- comento Raito ganándose una mirada asesina del de lentes.

-Shu-san- lo llamo la rubia haciendo que el rubio fijara sus ojos azules en ella -¿hace cuanto que sales con Mika?- la pregunta callo todas las voces y dejaron un silencio que obligaba a Shu a responder.

-no salgo con ella- fue lo único que respondió a la pregunta dejando un nuevo silencio.

-¿entonces ella engañaba a Subaru contigo?- pregunto el trillizo con cabello lila, que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio.

-no- al notar el nuevo silencio que dejaba el resto para que siguieran hablando aclaro un poco más la situación –esa fue la única vez que estuve con ella-

Todos los aludidos se miraron entre sí, era obvio que el mayor no mentía pero tampoco explicaba con mucho detalle qué había ocurrido.

-deberías ir a hablar con Subaru, Shu- aclaro Ayato sorprendiendo a todos por lo seria que salió su voz.

El rubio solo se lo quedo mirando entendiendo que lo mejor sería subir de una vez para que dejaran de molestarlo, aun cuando él iba a esperar unas horas más para que su hermano se calmara. Mientras subía las escaleras al cuarto del albino, reflexionaba sobre lo que debería decir. Para empezar, no sabía cómo se sentía Subaru ante su pequeña escena con Mika. Pero era seguro que tenía tantas dudas como el resto, pero que a diferencia de los demás, él si merecía saber que había pasado. Toco la puerta y el dueño de aquel cuarto le dijo que pasara. Algo raro en él ya que Shu esperaba que le dijera que se fuera o que no quería ver a nadie. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a su hermanito en el balcón de su cuarto. Se acercó con cuidado para ver su reacción y paro junto a él manteniendo cierta distancia; no se podía bajar la guardia con el impulsivo y violento de la familia.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto el menor sin mirar a su hermano.

-Quiero explicarte lo que viste.-

-no necesito tus explicaciones Shu, es claro lo que pasó y no quiero oírlo de ti-

Al mayor le sorprendió lo cortante y frio que actuaba el contrario, y se sorprendió aun mas al notar que no estaba gritando.

-está bien, si no quieres escucharme, ¿podrías decirme si estás bien?-

-no lo sé-

-¿estás enojado por lo que viste?-

-no lo sé-

-¿me odias a mí y a Mika por lo que paso?-

-no lo sé-

-¡quieres dejar de decir "no lo sé"!- grito el rubio ya exasperado por las respuestas que le daba el contrario.

Subaru se sorprendió, nunca había escuchado gritar al mayor, pero esto solo hizo que su confusión se volviera ira. -¡¿y que demonios quieres que diga?! ¡No sé cómo debería sentirme y me enoja el no saberlo!-

Y cuando parecía que una pelea real estaba a punto de empezar entre el mayor y el menor de los Sakamakis el sonido de la puerta tocándose los detuvo.

-¡fuera!- grito el albino, se imaginaba que lo más probable es que fuera alguno de sus hermanos queriendo interponerse en la discusión que había en el cuarto. Mas sus palabras fueron ignoradas y la puerta se abrió mostrando a Mika.

Ambos vampiros se quedaron callados y observaron como la vampiresa se sumaba al balcón viendo a los dos hermanos.

-parece que no pudieron resolver nada- comento la castaña tratando de penetrar en ese denso ambiente que llenaba el lugar. –Shu, necesito hablar a solas con Subaru- pidió y el rubio al ver el seguro rostro de la fémina se retiró sin más, dejando a la ex pareja solos.

– ¿No quieres decirme nada?- le pregunto al albino.

-no- dijo cortante sin apartar la vista del paisaje.

-o, enserio. Entonces hablare yo. Lo lamento- fue lo único que atino a decir y logro que el contrario por fin dirigiera su roja mirada en ella.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-

-por varias cosas, por haberme acostado con tu hermano, por terminar de repente nuestra relación sin dejar que dijeras algo, por haberme entrometido en tu vida, por todo-

-sabes que nunca podría molestarme tu presencia en mi vida- se acercó a la castaña quedando a poca distancia –eres mi mejor amiga y nunca podría molestarme contigo-

-pero si te molestaste cuando me viste con Shu-

-eso fue por qué… no lo sé-

-creo que si lo sabes- aseguro confiada –te conozco mejor que nadie y sé que tal vez te molesto el hecho de que haya estado con tu hermano a solo un día de haber terminado-

-no es solo eso- comento el albino ganándose la atención de la contraria –me molesto el hecho de que me estuvieras mintiendo cuando decías que me amabas- comento ácido y alejándose de la sorprendida vampiresa.

-¡yo jamás mentí cuando decía que te amaba!- grito una ya molesta castaña.

-¡si lo hiciste!- grito el albino – ¡si no por qué me dejaste así sin más y luego te vas a acostar con el primero que te cruza!-

Y esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, Mika se acercó y le dio una fuerte cachetada a la mejilla del Sakamaki dejándolo perplejo y adolorido.

-¡escúchame, ¿quieres saber por qué te deje?!- hizo una pausa notando que tenía la atención del vampiro -¡fue por Yui!- escupió el nombre con rabia. -¡¿o acaso crees que soy tan estúpida que no me di cuenta de tus escenitas con ella mientras estábamos juntos?!-

Subaru se quedó asombrado –Mika, yo…-

-¡cállate!- grito la chica mientras un par de lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos azules.

El albino noto el daño que le había hecho y se acercó a ella para abrazarla con la fuerza suficiente para evitar que escape. –Lo lamento, lo lamento- le repetía a la castaña que trataba de zafarse de su agarre, aunque después se rindió y correspondió al abrazo. Luego de unos minutos ambos se separaron, mas no se apartaron mucho del otro.

-ya no te preocupes, ahora tu estas con Yui y me alegro de que estés feliz-

-¿y tú? ¿Cómo estás?-

-estoy bien, además~ la noche que pase con tu hermano me levanto mucho el humor- comento en broma ya habiéndose recuperado y dejando de llorar.

-no necesitaba saber eso ultimo- dijo el albino entendiendo la broma de su amiga y sonriendo un poco al final. -¿y ahora saldrás con Shu?-

-no lo sé- dijo para después abrazar a su mejor amigo. El tiempo diría que le tenía reservado el destino. En ese momento solo se sentía feliz de tener a su mejor amigo junto a ella.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 años después ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

-¡Ayato y Laito apúrense! ¡Llegaremos tarde!- gritaba Reiji desde la puerta de la mansión donde todos los demás hermanos estaban esperando.

-me enternece ver cómo te preocupas por nosotros, Reiji- comento divertido Laito mientras bajaba la escalera junto a su trillizo, ganándose la mirada de desprecio de su hermano de gafas.

-no me preocupo por ustedes, me preocupa que padre me dejo a cargo de que los seis llegáramos puntuales y listo a la boda. Es un evento muy importante para el clan Sakamaki y debe asumirse con la mayor seriedad y responsabilidad posible-

-como digas- dijo en un bostezo el futuro novio.

Una vez todos listo se subieron a la limosina directo al castillo principal de los Sakamakis, donde la novia aguardaba junto a su dama de honor el momento de la ceremonia.

-ya estas lista- dijo Yui sonriente terminando de colocarle el velo a Mika.

La novia se levantó de la silla y pudo verse frente al espejo –sí, ahora solo queda esperar- término con una sonrisa. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría enamorándose del hermano de su primer amor, no lo hubiera creído. Pero ahí se encontraba, feliz y ansiosa de que pronto podría pasar el resto de la eternidad con el vampiro que amaba.

Yui por su parte veía con una sonrisa a la futura novia, se veía muy hermosa y parecía ansiosa como cualquier novia. Parecía que los días en los que ambos competían por Subaru habían quedado en el pasado y eso le alegraba, ya que pudo volverse amiga de Mika.

La novia estaba a punto de sugerir que ambas tomaran una copa del champagne que había en la habitación cuando sintió dos presencias en la habitación y como una se colocaba al costado de Yui y se teletransportaba con ella, llevándose a su dama de honor; y la otra presencia pasaba sus manos por sus caderas atrayéndola. Mika sabía quién era, pero cuando se giró para ver a su "atacante" recibió un beso.

-no deberíamos vernos antes de la boda, Shu- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se daba vuelta y quedaba frente a su prometido rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

-no podía esperar más para verte- respondió mientras aún mantenía las manos en las caderas de su futura esposa –te ves muy hermosa-

-gracias, tú también- se acercó más y volvió a besarse con su novio con mayor pasión que el anterior, sus lenguas se movían ansiosas de sentir el contacto con la otra, ambos vampiros impacientes por que llegara la noche y pasar su primera noche como esposos.

Las manos de Shu se fueron trasladando de la cadera, por la cintura, hasta el cierre del vestido de novia. Cuando Mika sintió una mano cerca del cierre de su vestido se separó del beso y aparto las manos del rubio entrelazándolas con las suyas.

-no seas tan impaciente, todos nos están esperando afuera-

-lo sé y no me importa, yo solo quiero estar contigo- dijo soltando las manos de su novia y llevándolas a su rostro –te amo, Mika-

-yo también te amo Shu- dijo con una sonrisa para después volver a unir sus labios en un beso. Sus corazones se llenaban de impaciencias para por fin dar el "sí, acepto" y así poder pasar sus vidas juntos.

Mientras, Subaru se había teletransportado junto a Yui a una habitación dos cuarto al lado de donde estaban ella y Mika.

-Subaru, para que me trajis…- y no pudo terminar de hablar cuando unos labios se posaban sobre los suyos.

-ahí tienes el por qué te traje aquí- aseguro mientras pasaba sus manos por la cintura de la rubia.

-sabes que en unos minutos ambos tenemos que salir, somos los que acompañaran a los novios en el altar-

-es cierto, pero con Shu decidimos que no sería tan malo hacerlos esperar un poco a los invitados-

-¿acaso planean...?- y como un deja vu Yui volvió a ser interrumpida por otro cálido beso de Subaru.

-te amo Yui- dijo feliz el albino viéndola a los ojos.

-y yo a ti Subaru- respondió devolviendo la mirada que le dirigía.

Al parecer la boda se retrasaría un poco, pero a ninguno de los 4 les intereso, por qué todo lo que querían lo tenían estando al lado de esa persona que amaban; cada caricia que se regalaba con cariño, cada rose que se producía entre ambos cuerpos con deseo, cada beso que era dado y robado con amor. Esas eran cosas que no podían evitar querer y añorar. Pero en esos momentos donde ambas parejas se demostraban su amor, un pensamiento surco la mente de los cuatro…

 _Subaru y Shu: "Eres solo mía…"_

 _Mika y Yui: "Eres solo mío…"_

 ** _~FIN~_**

 **°°°°°oOo°°°°° oOo°°°°° oOo°°°°° oOo°°°°° oOo°°°°° oOo°°°°° oOo°°°°° oOo°°°°° oOo°°°°° oOo°°°°° oOo°°°°°**

¡Al fin termine! Me costó un montón inspirarme y sacar este capítulo. Al final me termino gustando mucho la pareja Mika x Shu, y por eso escribí sobre su boda al final. Espero que les haya gustado y agradezco a todos los que apoyaron este fanfic con sus reviews y aquellos que disfrutaron leyendo este, mi primer fanfic.

Hasta otra~


End file.
